The Blue Maiden of Song
by Ravena Felidae
Summary: Starring my Ocs and the Naruto cast.Kaori is a shy girl blessed with a beautiful voice and a gift for music who yearns for a true best friend. When she finds herself chosen to be the Mystery Idol for a competition, will she be able to shine with her gift?
1. The Maiden with no Friends

Chapter 1: The Maiden with no friends.

Kaori Nekojiwa sighed quietly as she as she looked out the window of her dorm room. Although it was bright, sunny Sunday morning, she felt sad somehow as she fingered the light blue rose hairclip she wore in her dark cerulean blue hair behind her left ear. On the windowsill sat a lovely female blue-eyed silvery grey cat, which purred as Kaori's other hand scratched her behind the ears. It was funny, she was a 15-year old rich girl, born into a family with three other sisters, two of which were born on the same day as her (A/n: Translation, triplets and one older sister.). She had everything she wanted, she was granted with a loving family, and yet, she couldn't help but feel sad and lonely.

Suddenly, the door opened and a green head appeared. "Kaori? Are you okay?" asked Cori Nekojiwa, the youngest and the sweetest Nekojiwa triplet. On her head was a pretty white green-eyed female cat, which mewed.

Kaori smiled at her sister. "Yeah, where's Hikari?" she asked.

Cori smiled back. " Oh, she's at volleyball practice, do you want to come and watch?"

The blue haired girl shook her head slowly.

"Okey-dokey, I'll see you and Yue later okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you later Cori, Jubei."

"Nya!" replied Jubei.

And with that, Cori left. Kaori turned to look out the window again just in time to see her sister join a group of two other girls before heading towards the volleyball court. Her eyes glazed over a bit as her smile slowly dropped. Yue rubbed her head against her mistress hand and meowed. Kaori looked her cat. " They're so lucky, Yue, they make friends so easily and it's because of them I've got a lot friends, but I want to make my own friends Yue, even if it's just one."

Yue blinked her blue eyes. "Nya?"

Kaori chuckled, rubbing her cat's head. " You see Yue, I never actually made a friend by myself, all my friends became my friends because of my sisters, not because of me."

"Nya-nya."

" I guess you're right Yue," said Kaori, looking at the alarm clock at her bedside table. "3 o'clock, still enough time to watch Hikari at practice," muttered Kaori to herself as she began to slip into a black tank top and a pair of dark blue track pants. She then tied on a powder blue mini wrap-around skirt and wore a pair of black and blue wristbands. Taking a black hair scrunchie from her dresser, Kaori tied her long blue into a ponytail on top of her head.

Kaori sat down as she began slipping on her blue and black sandals. "Are you coming Yue?" asked Kaori looking over her shoulder.

"Nya!" meowed Yue, jumping onto her mistress shoulder just as Kaori stood up. Grabbing her black satchel and keys, Kaori and Yue both left the room, locking the door behind them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Raven's Familiar: Ok, so I guess this isn't much of a sob story chapter, I guess this just came to my mind while I was listening to some ballads. But I'm not just done yet, the story is only just getting started.


	2. Yoru no Uta Song of The Night

Chapter 2: Yoru no Uta (Song of the night)

That night, Kaori sat in her bed, unable to sleep. She looked at her sisters sleeping peacefully beside her and then to the three cats asleep at the foot of the bed. Getting up, Kaori walked up to the window and pulled back the drapes a bit, letting in a little bit of moonlight and looked towards the moon for a while. Kaori closed her eyes as she let herself bathe in the moon's light. She was having that feeling again, the strong tug at her heart, urging her to sing her heart out, and she knew just the song for it. Walking up to her bedside table, Kaori opened the top drawer and took out a piece of sheet music.

Putting on a shawl and her slippers, Kaori quietly slipped out of the room, grabbing a flashlight as well. Kaori tiptoed her down hallways of the girls dorm to the leisure room. The leisure room was a special place of the girls dorm where the girls could do anything there to relax, you could read, write, play hip-hop, dance, gossip, you name it, anything. Careful not to make any sound, Kaori slowly opened the door, and looked about. She saw nothing in the room except for a white lump on the couch but she couldn't see very well in the dark and her flashlight, it turns out was dead. Dismissing it as a pillow, Kaori flipped on a switch that turned on a single light hanging over a black classical piano that stood by the window in corner.

Making her way towards it, Kaori placed her busted flashlight on a nearby table and at down on the bench, placing her sheet music on the stand. Carefully opening the lid to reveal the piano keys, Kaori took in a deep breath and began playing.

Immediately, the silent room was filled with soft and sweet music from the piano. Taking another deep breath, Kaori began to sing, pouring her heart and soul into it.

_Yoru no sora ni matataku_

_Tooi kin no hoshi _

_Yuube yume de miageta_

_Kotori to onaji iro _

_Nemurenu yoru ni _

_Hitori utau uta _

_Wataru kaze to issho ni _

_Omoi wo nosete tobu yo _

A small smile began forming on Kaori's lips as she felt the musical notes from the piano echo throughout the room as she continued to sing.

_Yoru no sora ni kagayaku_

_Tooi gin no tsuki _

_Yuube yume de saite 'ta_

_Nobara to onaji iro _

_Yasashii yoru ni _

_Hitori utau uta _

_Asu wa kimi to utaou _

_Yume no tsubasa ni notte _

Kaori closed her eyes a little taking in the feeling of the atmosphere as she continued playing. She could feel herself swaying a little to the music. Breathing softly, Kaori began to sing again.

_Yasashii yoru ni _

_Hitori utau uta _

_Asu wa kimi to utaou _

_Yume no tsubasa ni notte_

Finishing the last few notes of the song, Kaori sighed in content as she closed the lid of the piano keys. Supressing a yawn, Kaori stared at the music in front of her and smiled. Her mother, Tomoyo Nekojiwa, specially composed this particular song one night in her younger days, hence, the title. Kaori loved the song so much that begged her mother to teach it to her. It always helped through hard times or when she couldn't sleep at all.

Gathering up the sheet music, Kaori walked up to the light switch, turning of the lights before exiting the room and going back to her own.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

R.F: Ironically, this song was also known as Tomoyo's Song, named after Tomoyo Daidojo from Cardcaptor Sakura. Till next time, see ya'!


	3. The Blue Maiden meets the Timid Maiden

Chapter 3: The Blue Maiden meets the Timid Maiden

Despite sleeping late, Kaori was the first to wake up the next morning. Undoing the string that held her hair in a bun at night, Kaori let her hair fall, shaking it at the same time. Reluctantly getting out of the warm soft bed, Kaori shuffled to the bathroom grabbing her powder blue tower from a nearby chair. She yawned as she flipped on the lights before entering the bathroom before making her way to the sink. Placing her towel on the rack, Kaori picked up her toothbrush (which was a dark blue in color), squeezed a little toothpaste on it and began brushing her teeth, staring blankly at her reflection. When she was done, she scooped a mouthful of water into her mouth, tilted her head back, gargled and spat into the sink, before rinsing her mouth again. Kaori then cupped her hands and placed them under the running water splashed herself with a dose of cold water. Dabbing her face dry, Kaori proceeded to stripping off her clothes before stepping into the shower.

(5 mins later)

Kaori walked out of the bathroom with steam trailing after her. Her sisters were already awake by then, with Cori cooking breakfast using the kitchenette stove and Hikari making the bed. Akane (Hikari's black feline companion), Yue and Jubei were eating out of their bowls hungrily. Cori looked up at her sister and smiled. "Good morning, Kaori-neesan," she said sweetly. Hikari quickly perked her head up.

"MY TURN!" she exclaimed, running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Suddenly the door opened again and Hikari came rushing out to grab her towel before running back in again.

Kaori and Cori sweat dropped. "Okey-dokey…." muttered Kaori before changing into her uniform, which consisted of a dark green vest and matching pleated skirt over a light beige, long sleeved dress shirt, a red tie, white knee high socks and brown shoes with rounded toes and buckles. A gold badge printed with the Konoha symbol was located just over left chest corner completed the outfit. Kaori then bundled her hair into a ponytail and clipped it in place with a large black hairclip.

* * *

"CORI-CHAAAN!!" yelled a group of fanboys as the triplets walked towards the main building.

"Cori-chan, date me!!" "Cori-chan, please be my girlfriend!!" "Cori-chan…"

"Geez Cori, we've only just been here for a week and you already have a fanclub….you are sure one strong 'boy magnet'," said Hikari in admiration and at the same time, annoyance as she and Kaori both shot a death glare at the group of fanboys following them from behind. This sent a bolt of terror down their spines and caused the fanboys to shrink into the background.

"S-scary sisters…." one boy stuttered.

"More like bodyguards…." muttered another.

Cori just smiled amusingly, causing the guys following them to practically melt. Hikari and Kaori just rolled their eyes, grabbed Cori by either wrist and started pulling her towards the building.

* * *

(in class)

"Ohayo, minna-san!" exclaimed Hikari cheerfully as she walked into her homeroom. She approached a pink-haired girl and a platinum blond one. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!"

"Ohayo!" they replied in unison.

Suddenly all happiness in the room diminished as the homeroom teacher, Ibiki Morino, walked in. Everybody quickly scrambled into their seats trembling except for the triplets.

"Pssh, what's so scary bout' this old man…" muttered Hikari blowing a strand of red her from her face.

"Pathetic…." muttered Kaori, propping her chin up with her hand while Cori just smiled unfazed by the tense atmosphere.

"Ohayo," Ibiki greeted brusquely.

The whole class immediately stood up. "Ohayo, Ibiki-sensei!"

(Skipping the boring morning announcements)

"That would be all, please get ready for your first lesson!" commanded Ibiki as he gathered up his files and walked out of the room.

"HAI!"

"Yeesh, what's that old man's problem?" asked Hikari, frowning. "He really has to pull that stick out of his a-"

"Aah! Sakura-chan, our first lesson is gym with Gai-sensei and Anko-sensei, right?" asked Cori cheerfully.

"Hai…." replied Sakura and Ino with a tone of dread in their voices.

Noticing this, Kaori asked "Eh? Nani ga?"

* * *

(Gym class)

"YOSH, MINNA-SAN!! WE ARE GONNA START THE LESSON OUT WITH 100 LAPS AROUND KONOHA ACADEMY!!" yelled Gai-sensei, a gaudy, bushy-browed man with a bowl-shaped haircut.

The whole class groaned except for one student, who stood up. Like his sensei, the boy also had bushy eyebrows and a bowl haircut. " PERFECT GAI-SENSEI!! WE SHALL START OUT THE WITH THE DASH OF YOUTH!!"

"THAT'S MY LEE!!" replied Gai, giving a shiny grin and a thumbs up. Lee did the same.

"My, such energy!" exclaimed Cori, clasping her hands together in admiration.

Hikari leaned over to Sakura. "Nee, Sakura-chan, whose Gai Junior?"

"That's Rock Lee, he's only a year above us. That guy practically idolizes Gai-sensei."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"Have you seen his locker?"

Hikari sweat dropped.

"HOLD IT, BOWL HEAD!" yelled a raven haired woman who sent a flying kick into Gai's head sending him flying.

"They're just teenagers! Not a bunch of Rock Lees! And besides, girls don't have as much stamina as guys! It's totally unfair!" she argued.

"Nonsense Anko, I can feel the power of youth flow strongly in their young bodies! A 100 laps is nothing!"

"Well then how about a race around the school field? One of my girls against one of your guys! If I win, only the guys would suffer, and it's vice- versa for you, got it Shiny! "

This caused the whole class to yell in protest.

"Fine, I accept! Lee-kun!"

Lee immediately stood up. "Hai!" he said, saluting.

Anko turned to the girls with a gleam in her eye. The girls shrank back. "So girls? Whose got the guts for this challenge!?"

"What!" "No way!"

"Well, how about you Tenten?" asked Anko

"Eh! Me!" exclaimed a brown haired girl with hair buns. " No way sensei, I may be fast but even I'm no match for Lee!"

Anko looked dissapointedly at the girls.

"I'll do it,"a voice said suddenly.

Anko and the other girls turned to see Cori standing up.

" C-cori!" said Hikari in protest. Cori smiled at her sister. "Zettai daijobu dai yo_!"(everything would surely be alright!) _Cori said cheerfully as she walked over towards the starting line.

Hikari and Kaori looked over at each other and smiled. Tenten leaned over to Hikari. _"Ne, just how fast is your sister?"_

"_You'll see Tenten- senpai, you'll see," _Hikari whispered back just as Gai raised his hand.

"GO!!" yelled Gai, bringing it down.

Lee shot of like a rocket leaving Cori in his wake. Cori appeared to be unfazed as she kept running. Lee was already a good distance away from Cori as he turned a corner.

"Alright, it looks like Lee has this in the bag, right Kiba?" said a blond haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks.

"As usual Naruto…" replied a brown haired boy with fang markings on his cheeks.

'_Yosh, my beloved student, show everyone what the power of youth can do!' _said Gai in his mind.

"_Cori-chan…"_ whispered Anko, nervously wringing her hands.

(with the students)

"What are we gonna do! You're sis is gonna lose!" yelled Ino was shaking Hikari and Kaori by the shoulders. **BONG! **Two fists caught Ino in a knuckle sandwich, shutting her up.

Hikari side glanced Kaori, who nodded. "Ready Kaori?"

"Ready."

The female students looked at them with huge question marks over their heads.

"It's time for the Cori Countdown!" exclaimed Hikari.

"3!" yelled Kaori.

"2!" (Hikari)

"1!" (Kaori)

"Cori! Time To Kick It Into Overdrive!!" the two sisters both yelled at the same time.

As if like magic, Cori suddenly shot past Lee (and we all know how fast Lee is) and practically flew to the finishing line. Everybody was speechless. Sakura and Ino fainted in shock. For a moment, nobody said a word. Soon the air was filled with the cheers of the girls as they rushed towards Cori and flocked around her. The guys were still speechless.

"I don't believe it…. My beloved student lost….." said Gai in disbelief.

"_He lost." "Lee lost." He got beat by a girl." "I can't believe it"_

Meanwhile, Lee was on his knees in utter disbelief. For the first time in his life, he was beaten at running. Lee felt his soul leave his body as he watch Cori being praised and flocked by others and being lifted up on the shoulders of the female students. '_She… beat me…..'_

Anko turned to a depressed Gai-sensei and smiled triumphantly. "Well Gai, looks like I won, so I'm gonna give you guys hell!" she said, blowing into a whistle that hung around her neck. "GET A MOVE ON BOYS! 100 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL! MOVE YOUR ASSES RIGHT NOW!!"

"H-hai!!"

* * *

(later that day after school in the special Entertainment room of the girls' dorm)

"Sugoi-ne, Cori! I didn't know you were so good at sports!" exclaimed Sakura, as they all lounged on the sofas there.

"N-no not really!"

"But you were totally amazing! The way you suddenly _whooshed! _pass him like that! Totally awesome!" yelled Ino, grabbing Cori by the shoulders and shaking her back and forth in excitement, causing Cori to go all swirly eyed. Tenten and Hikari only made it worse by joining in.

Kaori stood at the doorway smiling at the laughing group of girls before heading out of the building quietly towards the school garden behind it. She began to softly hum the chorus 'Yoru no Uta' as she strolled around the dorm building. Just as she was just about to pass a corner she heard the sound of something fall followed by a short yelp. She peeked around the corner to find three senior girls standing over a pale skinned girl with short dark blue hair and pearl white eyes with an expression fear in her eyes on the ground. The three seniors stood over the girl with looking absolutely pleased to see such an expression of fear. The shortest of the lot had long black hair and wore a light blue hair band on her head, the second one had dark pink shoulder length hair and wore a black bandanna around her head. The leader on the other hand wore glasses and also had shoulder length reddish-pink hair and had the weirdest hairdo Kaori had ever seen. It was like the girl only bothered to brush one side of her hair so that one side was neat and straight while the other side was messy and unkempt. The girl smirked and pushed up her glasses. "What's the matter Princess? Are you too fragile to get up?" the girl asked in a mocking tone.

"Or are you too wimpy to?" asked the other pink haired girl leaning forward. The pearl-eyed girl inched away slowly.

"Aww…, are we scaring you? Huh, are we Pearly?" asked the black haired girl in an annoying mocking voice. The girl looked towards the ground not saying anything. From where Kaori stood she could see tears begin to form at the corner of her eyes. " Oh, did we make you cry?" asked the black haired girl again grabbing a fistful of the girl's hair. The girl yelped in pain.

Kaori suddenly running up and slapping the black haired girl's face hard, causing her to let go of her victim.

The black haired girl gritted her teeth as she gingerly touched her red cheek, glaring at Kaori. Kaori was breathing hard with her hand still outstretched.

"You, how dare you slap a senior?!" the girl yelled.

"You'll get in trouble for this!" yelled the pink haired one.

"You certainly have some nerve!" exclaimed the leader.

Kaori lowered head a little so that her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. "Is that so? And what right do you three senpais have to pick on first years? I don't care if you're older than me, I only give my respect to those who deserve it."

The leader gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Listen girlie, do you have any idea who we are?"

Kaori looked blankly at them. "Why did you forget?" she asked in a monotone voice.

A vein throbbed in the leader's forehead. "Well then, let me introduce you to the gang, role call girls!" she said with a snap of her fingers.

"2nd year, class 2-C, Star flutist of the orchestra band, Haruno Tayuya!" said the pink haired girl.

"2nd year, class 2-C, Star fencer of the fencing team, Tsuchi Kin!" said the black haired girl

"And 2nd year, class 2-C, Star volleyball player of the volleyball team, Haruno Karin!" said the leader.

"Together we are the Black Beauties!!" they all exclaimed, striking poses.

Kaori and the other girl sweat dropped. "Interesting, never heard of you," said Kaori, causing the group to burst a vein.

"You've got guts I can give you that girlie, so we'll let you two off just this once but the next time we meet, you two won't be so lucky," warned Karin with a menacing gleam in her eye.

"Oh I can hardly wait," replied Kaori sarcastically, looking at the group straight in the eyes and sent them the dreaded 'Demon Terror Glare of Doom'. The look sent shivers down their spines as they quickly scurried off.

Kaori smirked. _'Heh, works everytime,' _she thought to herself as she turned around and held out a hand for the girl. "Are you okay?" she asked, giving the girl a warm smile.

"H-hai…" the girl muttered, as she allowed Kaori to help her up. The girl tilted her head upwards to look at Kaori. Suddenly her eyes shot wide open in recognition. _'It's that girl, from the other night…'_

_(Flashback to the other night)_

_The girl lay on her side on the sofa as tears trickled down her face when suddenly the door to the Entertainment room opened. The girl stiffened and lay still. She turned her head slightly to see a blue haired girl place her flashlight on the coffee table and flipping on the switch near the piano. The girl lay still as she heard the stranger begin to play a beautiful melody on the piano. Then the pianist began singing in such a lovely voice that the girl was breathless just listening to it. Slowly, she felt herself nodding off to sleep just as the pianist was just about to end the song._

_(End of flashback)_

"My name is Nekojiwa Kaori, Class 1-A, what's yours?asked Kaori smiling.

"H-hyuuga Hinata, C-class 1-B, nice to meet you…" she said shyly, bowing at the same time.

Kaori smiled again as she turned to walk away.

"A-ano.." Hinata began to say.

Kaori turned around. "Hai?"

"Um, we have music classes together tomorrow right?" asked Hinata.

"Well then, see you tomorrow, okay Hinata-chan?" said Kaori, giving Hinata a warm smile.

Hinata smiled back and nodded as she walked away from the area.

* * *

R.F: I finally got this chapter done! Whoopee!! By the way, to get an idea of the girl's school uniform, just check out my profile okay? (P.S: For the boys uniform, just look at the guys uniform from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, they look almost alike except the tie is scarlet with the Konoha symbol.)


	4. The Music Teacher

_**'Hikari's thoughts'**_

_'Kaori's thoughts'_

_'Cori's thoughts'

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 4:The Music Teacher**

"What! You're telling me you have no idea who Kurenai Yuuhi is?!" Tenten in surprise, popping a piece of sushi into her mouth as she sat on the rooftop of Konoha Academy during lunch break with her friends Sakura and Ino along with the Nekojiwa triplets. Her eyes began sparkling as the taste began to spread throughout her mouth.

"Apart from the fact that she's the head of the Music Department, I have no clue at all," answered Cori, taking a sip from her can of orange soda.

"Ditto," agreed her sisters.

Tenten sighed as she shook her head disappointedly. Ino leaned over to Sakura. "Here we go, another lecture…" she sighed.

Tenten took a deep breath. "Ok, for starters, Kurenai Yuuhi used to go to Hokage University where she earned her degree in Music."

The triplets nodded. "She also has won at least 110 trophies from various music competitions, all in every form of music genre known to music lovers all over the world!" added their senior.

Hikari widened her eyes. "Even Crunk?"

"Even Crunk."

"Sweet…"

"And that's not all," said Tenten, waving her chopsticks at the triplets.

Sakura and Ino nodded in agreement. "Back in university, Kurenai-sensei used to play electric guitar in a band called the Wild Girlz," added Sakura.

Ino sucked the last drop of her drink before crushing the juice carton in her hands. "Speaking of Kurenai-sensei, isn't the Academy Idols competition coming up?" A huge question mark appeared above the triplets head.

"Oh yeah, that's right, I heard she hasn't chosen the High School Mystery yet," said Sakura.

"A-ano…"

The three girls looked at the triplets. Triplets had looks of confusion on their faces. Ino slapped her forehead in realization. "Ugh! We're so sorry! We totally forgot that you three are still new here, so you girls have absolutely no clue about what we're talking about don't you?"

"It sure seems that way….." replied Kaori bluntly.

Hikari rolled her eyes at her sister's sarcasm."So, what is this High School Mystery? Some detective game?" she asked shifting her weight on to one arm.

Sakura shook her head. "Not what, who. Here at Konoha Academy, our campus is separated into three levels, Elementary, Junior High, and High School, and every year we would choose a Mystery Idol from each level for the Academy Idols. The Academy Idols competition itself is, as the name suggests, a major singing competition in our school."

"Choosing a Mystery Idol sort of became like a tradition every year for the competition, there would always be at least one of them in the competition along with the other participants," added Ino.

" Also there's a bonus, if the Mystery Idols can conceal each of their own identities before the competition ends, they get to keep their secret identities, star in every major event the school has AND record their own album!"exclaimed Tenten.

"What happens if they get voted off?" asked Kaori curiously.

"If that happens, then the Mystery Idols have to reveal their identities in front of the whole school," explained Ino.

"They also get voted off if somebody reveals their identities, provided they have rock hard evidence that is," added Sakura. "I should know... I was the Elementary Mystery, Spring Cherry..." said Sakura looking downcast.

"Her abnormally huge forehead and flashy pink hair was a dead giveaway," said Ino bluntly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY INO-PIG?!"

DING! DING! DONG! DONG!

"And that's our cue to skadoo..." Kaori said dryly as all the girls quickly grabbed their junk and dashed for the stairs..

* * *

(Few nanoseconds later in the music room)

The five girls slumped in their seats breathing a huge sigh of relief. "We all made it in time..."they muttered in unison. The music room was a large air conditioned room built like a lecture hall. A grand piano was situated at the front of the room right next to the teachers desk.

Suddenly, the room door opened. Everyone turned their heads to see a tall woman with raven black hair, crimson colored eyes and lipstick. She was wearing a black headband, a small red jacket over a black tube top and and a black leather skirt with a stylish brown belt. In her arms was a pile of paperwork and files. As she walked towards her desk, the triplets all thought the exact same thing.

'She's gorgeous...'

The woman slammed her stuff on the the desk. Scaring everyone into attention. "Ohayo, minna!"she said cheerfully.

"Ohayo!" chorused everyone else.

"As you all know, today we have three new additions to our music class, girls if you please?" the teacher said, gesturing to the triplets.

Obediently, all three girls stood up and walked down the steps to the front of the hall. All eyes were on them as they stood in front next to the woman. She smiled at them. "By now, you three might have been acquainted with your classmates already, but just in case why don't introduce yourselves and state if you specialise in any form of musical instrument."

Hikari went first. "I'm Nekojiwa Hikari, I love dancing, singing and any form of martial arts. I specialize in playing guitar, drums and the trumpet."

" Nekojiwa Kaori, I love reading, art and listening to music. I'm afraid I don't like singing, and I specialize in playing the piano, guitar and violin," the girl said in a monotone voice.

"And I'm Nekojiwa Cori , I love everything my sisters do, especially singing and animals and I specialize in playing the clarinet, guitar and the flute," Cori said cheerfully as she gave the class a sweet smile, causing the guys to go all soft like jelly.

The teacher nodded approvingly. "Thank you girls, and I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, your new music teacher, now let's move on to our first lesson," she said, as the triplets returned to their seats.

* * *

...(time skip!)

It wasn't long before class was just about to end. As everyone began packing their stuff, Kurenai began rapping on the board trying to get everyone's attention. Unfortunately, very few people heard her. Kurenai sighed as she turned to her last resort.

_**SCRREEEEEEEEEEEEE............!!!!!!!!**_

Everyone cringed and plugged their ears instinctively as Kurenai dragged her chalk along the board creating that horrible screeching sound. "Good!" said Kurenai jubilantly, putting chalk back down. Everyone back into their seats. "As you all know, the Academy Idols are coming up in five weeks time. I'll be holding auditions here in this room for two days starting tomorrow after school." A buzz went through the students as they all began talking at once. Kurenai picked up the chalk again and poised to begin scratching the board again. The whole room quickly shut up. Satisfied, Kurenai continued, "One more thing, the seat for the Mystery Idol is still open, so remember to do your best to satisfy me (R.F: Somehow that sounds so wrong...), it could be anyone of you, so better get your songs ready. Class dismissed!"

Everyone wasted no time rushing for the exit. In the rush, Kurenai noticed a certain pearly eyed girl tripped, causing her to drop her satchel, which opened on impact, resulting in it's contents spilling out. Hinata quickly began gathering her books and putting it back into her bag as everyone else walked past her. Suddenly, a hand holding her history textbook came into her line of vision. She looked up to find herself looking at a familiar face. "Kaori-chan!"

Kaori gave Hinata a warm smile. "Nice to see you again Hinata,"she said helping Hinata stand up.

"H-hai! Arigato..."

As she watched from afar, Kurenai smiled to herself. 'Looks like Hinata finally has someone her age to look out her. _'Hmmm...'_ she thought looking in her class register. As she scanned through the list of names and photos, her eyes rested on one particular photo. _"Kaori Nekojiwa, 16, possesses rare unique abilities."_

Kaori smiled again. "So what lesson do you have next?"

"A-rt..." replied Hinata.

"Me too, come on, we'll head there together," offered Kaori as she began walking towards the door.

As the door closed behind them, Kurenai leaned back on her seat and looked up at the ceiling of the music hall, waiting for her next class to arrive. She heaved a big sigh as she began to collect her thoughts.


	5. Kaori's Dream

**Chapter 5: Kaori's Dream**

It was free period after school and there was a lot of hustling and bustling as the students of Konoha Academy were crowding around the Academy Idols stand to sign up for the auditions. Not surprisingly, they were all female...

"Whoa, now that's a chick stampede," said Hikari as she sidled her way against a wall.

Her two sisters did likewise. Suddenly more girls began flooding into hallway. The sisters yelled as they got thrown out into the open outside the building. "Ack!" exclaimed Hikari as she landed face first onto the ground while Kaori landed in a kneeling position and slid to a stop next to Hikari. _**"**__ROLLYROLLYROLLYROLLYROLLY........"_went Cori as she also landed in a kneeling position but was sent spinning head over heels sideways in that position.

Hikari breathed a big sigh of relief. "They call it free period but you still get trapped all the same..."

Kaori nodded as she stuck out a hand to stop Cori spinning. Cori swayed from side to side as her eyes were all swirly from dizziness.

"I guess the Academy Idols must really be popular...," Cori said dizzily.

"KYAAAAA!!!!!!!" yelled a familiar voice as a girl got thrown out as well and landed on Hikari's back.

"Hinata?" asked Kaori. A question mark appeared above Cori's head.

The girl looked at up at Kaori and Cori. "Kaori-Chan!"

"Onee-sama do you know her?" asked Cori.

"She's in our Music class, and is in the same dorm as us, but in a different class."

Cori gave Hinata a warm smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Nekojiwa Cori."

"H-hyuuga Hinata, n-nice to meet you two." Hinata tilted her head to the side. "Ne-nekojiwa? Are you twins?"

Kaori shook her head. "No, we're triplets, No. 1 is right under you," she explained pointing.

Hinata followed Kaori's finger. Underneath her was a red haired girl who had her head propped up on her elbows waiting patiently. "Konichi-Nya!" she said cheerfully.

The Hyuuga girl squeaked as she quickly got off the girl and bowed down repeatedly apologising frantically. The girl patted Hinata on the head to calm her down. "No worries, you're as light as a feather, I hardly felt a thing!" Hikari said reassuringly, calming Hinata down.

Kaori held up a sign. 'Nekojiwa Hikari, oldest Nekojiwa triplet.'

She then flipped the sign over. 'Nekojiwa Kaori, middle Nekojiwa triplet.'

Then Cori held up her own sign.'Nekojiwa Cori, youngest Nekojiwa triplet.'

"My, my, look who got thrown in the dirt!" sneered a snobby voice. This was followed by the sound of laughter, the annoying kind.

The four turned to see three seniors literally looking down on them. Kaori narrowed her eyes while Hinata began to tremble slightly. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!! So we meet again, little miss Emo!" exclaimed the three older girls, who resumed their laughing.

"Kaori, do you know them?" asked Hikari.

"Not a clue," was the reply which caused the seniors to stop laughing and flare up angrily.

"You little bitch, you just met us yesterday!"

"It held no significance to me, so I erased it from my memory," Kaori replied cooly, which caused the seniors to reach their boiling point.

"Oi!" called Hikari, directing the seniors attention to her. Her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. Suddenly, she and Cori were standing right in front of the seniors shielding Kaori and Hinata. Cori's glasses had shone over so it was impossible to see her eyes as well. Fangs were sticking out of their mouths as they took a step forward.

The seniors quickly took a step back. "What's this, you stupid juniors are picking a fight with the Black Beauties?" they asked in disbelief.

"Picking a fight with people like you aren't worth our time...." said Cori.

"But we'll be happy to if you want..." continued Hikari.

"And we want show any mercy at all..."

"Especially if you call our dear sister a bitch..."

_**"Ne?"**_they both asked creepily.

The Black Beauties screamed in fear as they ran off."We''ll settle this at the auditions!!!!!!" they all yelled.

Hikari growled angrily like a panther. "Why that no good, snobby...GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! Alright thats it! We are **so** auditioning for that competition!!!!!"

"Ore?" asked Kaori, Cori and Hinata at the same time, tilting their heads to the side.

"I'm out, I'm not singing," said Kaori putting her hands up.

"Oh come on Kaori! Why not?" asked Hikari.

Kaori looked at her sister. "You know full well why, onee-san."

Hikari clenched her teeth. "Move on, Kaori! What happened that day is history! You shouldn't be sealing off abilities because of that guy!"

"You maybe my sister, Hikari-neesan, you may know how I feel at times, but you'll NEVER understand my feelings from back then!" yelled Kaori, before taking off. As she ran, nobody noticed the tears that flew from her eyes.

Hikari tossed her head as she dusted her skirt. "Come on!" she said, grabbing Cori and Hinata and dragging them to the audition table before they could protest. Pushing her way through the crowd, the red head managed to reach the table, snatching up a pen from a nearby girl and quickly signed up Cori and Hinata before returning the pen and pushing her way back to where the two stood. "Heh, we're good to go!" she said triumphantly, giving the two a thumbs up. Cori and Hinata both sweat dropped.

"Onee-san, do you know what song you're planning to sing?"

"I have no clue!" declared Hikari.

_'She sure is bold......'_ Cori and Hinata thought, tilting their heads to the side and sweat dropping.

Back in the dorm room, Kaori lay down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. She had already changed out of her uniform by then. Kaori sighed as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, an image of two kids playing flashed in her mind.

_(flash back)_

_"Gaa-kun!" called a chibi Kaori carrying a small gray bundle as she ran up to a little red head boy playing in the sand box._

_'Gaa-kun' looked up and smiled. "Riri-chan! Come and see what I made!"_

_Kaori looked over Gaa-kun's shoulder to see a small sand teddy bear. "Eh? Sugoi-nya, it's Kuma-chan!"_

_Gaa-kun smiled at his friend. "Riri-chan? What's that?" he asked, pointing to the little gray bundle in Kaori's arms._

_Suddenly, the small bundle twitched and a furry head appeared. "Nyu!" it said._

_"Gaa-kun, meet Yue! My parents gave her to me today!"_

_"Na-nyuuuu!!!!" mewed Yue._

_"Eh, kawaii desu ne!" exclaimed Gaa-kun, petting the kitten's head. Yue purred in delight as she licked the boy's hand affectionately._

_Kaori smiled and giggled at the same time. "She likes you a lot!"_

_Gaa-kun smiled back at Kaori. "Yeah!" he said nodding._

_A little while later both kids were sitting on the swings laughing in delight. "Ne, Riri-chan?" asked Gaa-kun as he swung past Kaori._

_"Hai?"_

_"Can you sing that song again please?"_

_Kaori smiled and took a deep breath._

_Yume no tsubomi hiragu  
Mabushii sora wo aogi  
Mune paii hirogaru  
Yasashii kaori.....  
_

_Suddenly there was a flash and the scene changed entirely. Gaa-kun was standing far away from Kaori, his eyes shadowed by his hair. "Go away, you traitor!"_

_Kaori kneeled in the dirt with tears streaming down her face. "Why? Why, Gaa-kun?"_

_"Shut up! Don't ever come near me again! I hate you!"_

"Kaori-oneesan?"

Kaori quickly shot up from the bed, startling the cats who were sleeping on the bed with her. Hikari and Cori were standing at the foot of the bed looking at her. Kaori felt tears running down the sides of her face. Suddenly, Hikari was sitting on the bed, pulling her sister into an embrace. "Hi-hikari- neesan...."

"Shut up, okay. You were dreaming about that again weren't you?" asked Hikari as she hugged her sister tighter.

Kaori didn't reply. Hikari sighed heavily. "Look Kaori, you're right, I may not fully understand your feelings from that time but.... please....I'm your sister...and I just want you to be happy again......"

"Onee-san.....gomenasai......" said Kaori as sparkly flowers began to appear.

"Yeah, me too....." replied Hikari as more of the flowers appeared.

Cori stood on the sidelines smiling at the touchy flowery scene in front of her. Suddenly there was a small knock on the door and the sparkly flowers disappeared. Cori went to answer it. She opened the door to reveal Hinata twidling her thumbs and holding a lavender coloured laptop. "K-konbawa!"

Cori smiled at Hinata. "Hinata-chan, you made it, and you've brought your own laptop too! That's perfect, come on in!" exclaimed Cori clasping her hands together in delight before reaching out and pulling the girl in before Hinata could react.

to be continued..... till then....

Return to Top


	6. Auditions begin NOW!

**Chapter 6: Auditions begin now!**

Later that night.....

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT, I'm out of ideas!" cried Hikari, throwing her arms into the air and flopping onto the bed backwards. "I have no idea what to sing for the auditions!"

Kaori casually searched the net for lyrics on her blue laptop. "You shouldn't stress yourself nee-chan, you only have to sing one part of a song."

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SIGN UP AND THE AUDITIONS ARE TOMORROW AFTERNOON!!!!"

Cori and Hinata who were sitting on the floor looked at Hikari and sweat dropped. "Hi-hikari-chan....." stuttered Hinata nervously.

"Hikari-oneechan, you'll wake up the whole dormitory...." said Cori in attempt to calm her sister down.

Hikari growled in frustration as she curled up into a ball and started rolling on the floor in depression. Everybody including the kitten minus Kaori sweat dropped. "H-hikari....."

"Nyaaaa....." mewed all three kittens in exasperation.

Kaori calmly typed a few words on her laptop for a while. After clicking a few times, a small smile played on the girl's lips. "I've got it, try singing this song," she suggested, turning her laptop to face Hikari.

Slowly, the red head crawled up to her sister on her hands and knees. Her eyes scanned through the lyrics as she silently mouthed the words while tapping her fingers to an unheard rhythm. After a while Hikari smiled in satisfaction. "This is perfect!"

Kaori nodded in agreement. "I even found songs for Cori and Hinata-chan," she said as she clicked open another window to show the two girls.

The two read their respective lyrics. Cori also nodded in satisfaction. "B-but..." Hinata started to say.

The triplets looked at the Hyuuga girl. Hinata bit her lip and looked down shyly. Kaori immediately understood. "I see..., you have found a song on your own."

Hinata nodded shyly. Taking a deep slow breath, Hinata started to hum the tune for the song. As she hummed, Hikari closed her eyes tapping her fingers to the rhythm. Suddenly she reached under the bed and pulled out a black acoustic guitar. The moment Hinata began to hum the third verse of the song, she heard the strumming of a guitar behind her. Surprised, she turned her head to see Hikari casually strumming in tune to her. It didn't take long for Hinata to smile and began to hum the chorus. When the music finally stopped, Kaori and Cori applauded in approval.

"Sugoi! Hinata-chan, that song was beautiful! Did you write that song by yourself?" asked Cori.

"Yeah, you have a good voice," commented Hikari, resting her head on the guitar.

Hinata smiled softly at the compliments. "Actually...., I wrote it together with my mother, the song has always been part of our precious bond...."

"Really? I think it's beautiful Hinata-chan.." said Kaori.

"Yosh! With this, that audition is going to be a shoe in for us!" exclaimed Hikari with confidence.

* * *

The next morning....

Cori gave a big yawn as she and her sisters struggled to stay awake through their lessons. Hinata wasn't doing any better herself as she lay slumped over desk. Cori glanced sleepily over at the class clock. _'It won't be long now... just 5 more periods to go....'_

* * *

After a huge time skip towards the afternoon, every girl clutched their book bags eagerly as they all silently counted down the minutes on the clock. _'3!' **click!**_

_'2'**click!**_

_'1' **click! BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**"IT'S TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ screamed single girl in school as the classroom doors slammed open while the boys got trampled on by the stampeding girls flooding out into the halls. Any body else who stood in the path of the stampede either got run over or jumped out of the way.

* * *

The music hall was buzzing with the chatter of triplets sat amidst the crowd with Hinata sitting in between Kaori, who was reading a book and Cori, who was knitting something with a ball of pink wool resting in a small bag on her lap.A guitar leaned against the seat in front of Hinata. Hikari, turned back in her seat to look at the participants. It was then she realized something about the crowd. "Hey, why are there mostly female students participating?" she asked Sakura, who happened to be sitting next to her. Occupying the next two next to Sakura was Ino and Tenten.

Sakura placed a finger on chin and thought for a moment. "Well, in the past, a lot of guys did try to participate in the competition, but the numbers have decreased since every Academy Idol winner was female."

"Oh..."

"Well whaddaya know? The Legion of Loser Ladies have gathered!" said an extremely mocking voice followed by annoying stuck up laughter.

Hinata looked down at her feet suddenly while Hikari, Sakura, Ino and Tenten mechanically turned their heads with pulsing veins to look at the person. Cori just smiled as she continued knitting. Standing on the stairway beside the seats stood the Black Beauties.

"The Black Beauties...." muttered Hikari, Sakura, Ino and Tenten in disdain.

"Hohoho! Do you little bitches think that you could possibly win this tournament?" asked Tayuya in a mocking tone as she twirled a silver flute in her hands.

"Hohohoho! You lamebrains probably can't even hit a tune!" mocked Kin as she appeared from behind Tayuya.

"OH-HOHOHOHOHO! We'll totally win the judges with our beauty and style!" declared Karin as she stepped in front of her gang.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I could ask you the same thing Tayuya-san, I thought you were a flutist, not a singer," she retorted.

"I bet you Black Bimbos can't even hit! Period!" replied Ino.

"Heh, funny the last time I checked, this was a singing competition not a beauty contest!" Hikari retorted as well.

"That shows how much you know!"retorted Tayuya as well, poking Sakura in the middle of her forehead with enough force to make her yelp. The girl glared at the flutist while rubbing her forehead. "Besides, I don't sing at all so take that BITCH!"

Karin and Kin were starting to growl after being shot back.

Suddenly, the lights went out, save for a single spotlight over a microphone on a small makeshift stage. The superintendent, Tsunade, stepped into view of the light. Everybody immediately grew silent. The Black Beauties growled angrily as they decide to walk back to their seats. Tsunade cleared her before she spoke into the mike. "Hello everybody! I like to thank you all for coming to the High School Idol auditions to support your friends. And now let introduce to the 4 judges for the High School segment of the Academy Idols auditions," she said as she signaled the lighting people to direct the lights onto the judges table.

The spot light began to shine on a young man with a long scar running across the bridge of his nose and long brown hair tied in a top knot. "Our first judge, well known throughout the whole school as the No.1 Elementary Teacher! Put your hands together for Umino Iruka-sensei!"

The whole crowd cheered as he smiled and waved to the crowd."Tsunade-sama, you're too kind!" he said playfully into the small microphone sitting in front of him.

Next, the spotlight moved on to another young man with silver gravity defying hair. He wore an eye patch over his right eye and had the bottom half of his face covered with a mask. Even as the crowd cheered behind him, the guy seemed intent on reading a small red book titled "Make-Out Violence".

"Presenting the second judge, notorious for his horrible late streak, breaking the school record and possibly Japan's record of being the most Tardiest Man, Hatake Kakashi-sensei , the Masked Teacher of the History department!!!!"

"Yo!" said Kakashi simply into the microphone, lifting a hand in greeting keeping his eyes glued to his book.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!! YOU'RE SO COOL!!!!!~" screamed a group of high school fan girls who all wore masks like Kakashi-sensei while some went as far as to dye their hair silver or wear an eye patch over their right eyes'. Some of them even waved flags with Kakashi's name on them.

"Who the heck are they?!" asked/yelled Hikari above the noise of the crowd.

"The Kakashi-Sensei Love-Love Angels!" replied Sakura, Ino and Tenten.

Kaori and Cori looked at each other in bewilderment with eyebrows raised.

"The third judge, a woman with an Affinity for Art and a Mistress of Music! The crimson maiden famous for succeeding in almost every form of Music, Yuuhi Kurenai-sensei!!!"

This time, every guy in the room cheered loudly. Kurenai turned around and winked at the crowd causing the boys to cry even louder. "And finally, the fourth judge will be me, your lovely school's superintendent, me! Tsunade-sama! Please take good care of me ok?" said Tsunade.

"And I will be your host! HI everybody!" said Shizune, Tsunade's secretary cheerfully as she stepped out from behind Tsunade and waved to the crowd.

Everybody cheered loudly as Tsunade made her way towards the judges table and sat down. "And now! Without further ado let's get this audition started!!! All participants have their numbers pinned on their waists! Let's have No.1 please!!!"

"Eh? Hikari-neechan, that's you!" Cori pointed out suddenly.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Hikari in surprise. She checked the number on her waist only to find out its true. Quickly, she jumped from her seat and began running down the stairs, only to trip and end up rolling to a stop at the foot of the stage where she braked on one knee.

Some people in the audience laughed while the judges looked surprised at her sudden entrance. Hikari walked on top of the stage right next to Shizune. The older woman held an extra microphone out to Hikari, who accepted it. "And your name is?.." asked Shizune.

"Nekojiwa Hikari, 1st year, and the song I'm going to sing is the song "Lost My Music"!" declared Hikari.

Kurenai's and Shizune's eyes widened as the title of the song struck a memory chord in their heads. "Is that so? Well don't keep us waiting, Hikari everybody!" announced Shizune as she stepped of the stage.

Hikari swallowed as she heard the audience applaud. Placing the microphone on the ground, Hikari reached into her pocket and pulled out her lucky black bandanna which she tied around her forehead. Picking up the mic, Hikari stared ahead confidently. "Let's do this...." she muttered under her breath. "Music please!"

At once the sound of an electric guitar was heard playing. The crowd screamed as the introduction began to play. Hikari smiled as her body began dancing to the beat. She expertly twirled the microphone in her hand before bringing it to her lips and began to sing.

_**Hikari:**Hoshizora miage, watashi dake no hikari oshiete  
anata wa ima doko de dare to iru no deshou?  
Tanoshiku shiteru koto omou to samishiku natte  
issho ni mita CINEMA hitori kiri de nagasu_...

_ Daisuki na hito ga tooi  
toosugite nakitaku naru no  
ashita me ga sametara  
hora kibou ga umareru kamo Good night!_

_ I still I still I love you!  
I'm waiting waiting forever  
I still I still I love you!  
tomoranai no yo Hi!!_

The crowd began cheering as Hikari continued dancing to the energetic rock music. "Sugoi! Hikari looks so free out there!" exclaimed Ino bobbing her head to the music.

"HIKARI-ONEESAMA!!!" yelled Cori waving to her sister. Hinata stared in awe at Hikari's energy and confidence. She turned to look at Kaori who had ear plugs in her ears and wore a stoic expression on her face, but upon looking down Hinata quirked her eyebrow as she saw Kaori's fingers and right foot tapping to the music.

_**Hikari:**Nemuri no fuchi de yume ga kureru omoide no One day  
anata no kotoba niwa sukoshi uso ga atta  
Hanasanai yo to kimi dake dato  
dakishimeta noni  
yakusoku fuwari to kurai yoru ni kieta_

_ Daisuki na hito yo itsumo  
itsumade mo sagashite shimau  
kitto me ga sametemo  
mada maboroshi wo kanjitai Morning_

_ I lost I lost I lost you!  
You're making making my music  
I lost I lost I lost you!  
mou aenai no? No!_

Hikari jabbed a finger at the audience and smiled as the music stopped. Everybody cheered and clapped loudly as Hikari panted before taking a bow. Shizune walked out onto the stage clapping happily as well. "Wow, now that was a great way to kick start this audition!" she exclaimed. "Let's here what our judges have to say."

Iruka finished clapping and smiled. "Wow, that was some energy, I just wanted yell my heart out, it was like a rock concert!"

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Hmm, you're singing pretty good and so is your dancing! Nice!"

"Nice one Hikari-chan, I like your energy and confidence even though you're the first one on stage," commented Kurenai.

"Yes, I quite agree, you can sing, you can dance, and you've got confidence, definitely the makings of an idol! We'll see you in the next round!" said Tsunade.

"YATTA!" exclaimed Hikari happily as she waltzed of the stage.

Shizune smiled at the girl. "And now without further ado, let's bring on number 2!" she said with a flourish of her hand.

* * *

**(And here we fast forward.....)**

After going through at least god knows how many participants of wannabe mystery idols, good, okay and terrible singing, the judges were already beginning to slump in their chairs. Iruka was tapping the table with a pencil, Kakashi had pulled another Icha Icha Paradise book, Kurenai was tracing the rim of her drinking glass absentmindedly while Tsunade was starting to nod off to sleep. It was amazing how Shizune managed to stay cheerful all this time. "Hai! No.75! please stand up!"

"OHOHOHOHOHOOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT CAN ONLY BE ME!!!!!" exclaimed Karin as she pirouetted on to the stage. "EAT YOUR HEART OUT KONOHA! IT'S TIME FOR 'RAINBOW NOTES'!!!!" exclaimed Karin so flamboyantly.

Hikari, Ino and Tenten groaned. Sakura had a look of disdain on her face. "Oh-no...." she muttered. Quickly, she opened her purse and took out six pairs of earplugs, seeing that Kaori already had a pair of her own. She quickly passed them down the row to her friends. "Trust me, if its Karin, you're gonna need it...."

Ino and Tenten hurriedly plugged their ears while Hikari, Hinata and Cori, plugged theirs in confusion just as the music started playing.

Karin took a deep breath and then into the microphone... **(please note that the bold/italic and underlined words are emphasizing how loud and off key they were)**

_**Karin: **Niji-iro no asa ga kitara hikari no chizu wo hirogeyou  
Kimi ni mo kitto kikoeteru?  
**NEE...** kono hoshi no **MERODII**_

_Toke**I** no **RIZUMU **wa kodou no_** SUPIIIDO**_ yori  
Hayakute to**KI**to**KI**awatete shinkokyuusuru  
Mirai no watashi ga michi ni mayotta toki  
Sunao na jibun wo shinjite agetai na-_

_**BUZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!**_ rang the rejection buzzer as all the judges quickly slammed their fists on it at the same time stopping Karin's terrible singing. Half the people in the hall had ran out of the room while at least 60% of the participants who have or haven't already auditioned had eithe collapsed from sudden shock, bleeding from the ears or had already evacuated the area. Karin had a look of disbelief on her face."NO WAY~!!! I'M NOT DONE SINGING~!!! THIS IS INJUSTICE~!!! PLEASE SENSEI~!!!LET ME DO IT AGAIN~!!!!" whined Karin, trying to turn on her 'cute factor'.

"Out!...." exclaimed all the teachers at once pointing the exit door. At the same time, two security guards appeared dragging a struggling Karin of the stage.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF ME!!! I'M WARNING YOU!!! I DEMAND A SENSE OF JUSTICE!!! YOU GUYS WON'T KNOW A SINGER EVEN IF IT DANCED BALLET IN FRONT OF YOU!!!!!! I WANT MY LAWYER!!!!!!!!" screeched Karin before getting forced out the door. The two security guards quickly held it shut as they could here the girl banging the door from the outside.

The seven girls in the crowd all unplugged their ears at the same time blinking rapidly while waiting for the ringing in their ears to stop.

"Heavens....." was all Cori could say that pretty summed up everything.

"Eh-heh...." Shizune said sheepishly as she **(R.F: ****Wow, try saying that 5 times fast)** reappeared on stage. "Why don't we go on a break shall we? We'll gather back in an hour's time."

The four judges nodded in approval and with that everybody decided to break for lunch.

* * *

( Outside the Music hall)

"FINALLY! Fresh air!" exclaimed Tenten stretching her arms out. The rest of the girls stretched themselves as well. "Let's head back to the dorms for a while to freshen up, my hair buns are coming loose."

The rest of the girls nodded and walked their way to dorm rooms talking about the previous singers. The group became so engrossed in their conversation that they failed to notice Kaori slip away from them. All that is, except Hinata.....

* * *

Kurenai sighed heavily as she walked up the stairs to the rooftop of the school building. "75 students..... 50 of them can sing but none of them have **that** quality... at this rate I'll never find a Mystery Idol....." she mumbled as she neared the roof top.

_Tatta hitotsu kawaranai mono  
Zutto egaiteta yume  
Ima no jibun wa dou utsuru no  
Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni...._

Kurenai's eyes begin to widen in surprise as she began to run up the stairs where she saw Hinata peering through a crack between the wall and the rooftop door. Apparently, the girl seemed to be transfixed on whoever was singing to notice her. Tiptoeing up to her student, the teacher leaned over the girl peered through the crack.

_Nee... miagete.... konna ni hiroi yozora dakara  
Sou sugu ni wakaru you ni  
Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku  
Furumuun(Full Moon) wo sagashite  
_

Light began to enter Kurenai's eyes as they began to focus on the singer. A flash of an azure colored ponytail flowing in the breeze came into view.

_Let's sing a song!....  
Itsu demo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete  
Day by day....  
Kyou made no unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni kakae_

Kurenai's mouth slowly began to fall open as she listened in awe at the strength and feeling of the singer's voice. The air vibrated with each note that came out of the girl's mouth.

_Let's sing a song!....  
Itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto norikoerareru yo  
More and more....  
Motto motto motto chikatsukitai ima koko ni itekurete  
Many thanks for you!_

Finally, the image of the person became clear enough for Kurenai, causing the teacher gasp in surprise. "KAORI-SAN!" she exclaimed loudly.

"KURENAI-SENSEI!" exclaimed Hinata as she jumped in shock causing them both to fall over, pushing the door open and thus revealing themselves to the singer.....

* * *

**R.F: Finally, I'm done with this chapter! I had mid year exams so I could barely have time to think of any ideas. Please wait patiently for the next one kay?**

**Oh yeah, here are the songs feat. in this chapter: _Lost My Music by Hirano Aya_**

**_ Rainbow Notes (Mermaid Melody theme)_**

**_ New Future by Changin' My Life_**

**Till next time...BYE!!!!  
**


	7. Be the Mystery Idol? I Refuse!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except this story and my own characters. If I did own Naruto, the Nekojiwa sisters would be in it!

* * *

**Chp 7: Be the Mystery Idol? I refuse!**

"KAORI-SAN?!" "KURENAI-SENSEI?!" yelled Kurenai and Hinata simultaneously as they fell on top of each other, causing Kaori to turn around in shock.

"Hinata-chan?! Kurenai-sensei?!" she exclaimed.

* * *

_(10 mins before...)_

Kaori stood on top of the rooftop enjoying the afternoon breeze. She thought back in all the singers she heard so far back at the audition. She closed her eyes and smirked to herself. "Seriously you'd think I was a judge.." she muttered to herself. She opened her eyes, taking in the view of the school campus feeling the breeze, putting a hand on the wired fence. For a moment, it was like a spell was cast on her as she felt herself go into a trance. Unknown to her, she was being watched.

* * *

Ever since, everybody left the Music Hall, Hinata noticed Kaori slipping away from the group into the crowd and followed her. She had been shadowing since she was in kindergarten **(R.F: By stalking a certain blond whiskered kid -winketywink-) **so she was pretty good at it so Kaori never noticed her presence.

Hinata followed Kaori all the way up the stairs of the High school building silently. She watched as Kaori opened the door and walk on to the rooftop. Hinata stayed hidden behind the door keeping it ajar. _'What is she doing?.....'_ Hinata asked herself mentally.

* * *

Kaori breathed in deeply, feeling the light breeze on her face. The moment she exhaled, she felt herself go into a state of relaxation, almost trance-like. She was getting that feeling again. Lyrics came to mind and began to well up strongly in her throat. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, releasing her music on the wind.

_Tatta hitotsu kawaranai mono  
Zutto egaiteta yume  
Ima no jibun wa dou utsuru no  
Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni...._

Hinata widened her eyes. She wasn't sure from before but now she does. The singer from the Music Room....was Kaori. She listened in awe as she heard Kaori hit every note perfectly with the exact right pitch and tone.  
_  
Nee... miagete... konna ni hiroi yozora dakara  
Sou sugu ni wakaru you ni  
Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku  
Furumuun(Full Moon) wo sagashite_

Hinata felt transfixed just listening to Kaori's voice. It seemed to have a magical effect on the surrounding. The gentle breeze slowly began to turn into a strong wind in sync with Kaori's voice. The wind swirled around Kaori, almost as if the girl was controlling it herself.  
_  
Let's sing a song!  
Itsu demo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete  
Day by day  
Kyou made no unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni kakae  
Let's sing a song!  
Itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto norikoerareru yo  
More and more  
Motto motto motto chikatsukitai ima koko ni itekurete  
Many thanks for you!_

Suddenly a familiar voice exclaimed, "KAORI-SAN!" making Hinata jump out of her skin. The girl had been so distracted she failed to notice that someone else had been watching with her.

"KU-KURENAI-SENSEI!" she exclaimed when she recognized the voice. In surprise she accidentally pushed the door open, causing the two fall over, thus exposing their presence.

"Kurenai-sensei...Hinata-chan...." Suddenly a frown appeared on Kaori's face. "Did you two follow me?!" she demanded.

Kurenai quickly got back on her feet. "No-no-no! Not me, she did!" Kurenai quickly said defensively, pointing to the said girl, who smiled weakly. "This just happens to be where I get some fresh air!"

Kaori appeared unconvinced."Anyhow!" said Kurenai clearing her throat."You know, for someone who claims to hate singing, you've got one heck of a voice!"

Kaori narrowed her eyes slightly. "So?"

"I can see that you have the qualities I've been looking for, that's why... I want you to be the Mystery Idol!" declared Kurenai, jabbing a finger at the girl.

"I refuse!" Kaori responded instantly, her face expressionless.

Kurenai and Hinata looked taken aback. _'What an immediate reaction!'_

Kurenai felt confused,normally any student would jump at the chance to be the Mystery Idol, especially considering its benefits. As if reading her mind, Kaori said "I don't give damn about singing in front of others anymore, it brings me nothing but pain. All I want to do is just go through life as it is, no more, no less..."

There was no question that Kurenai was stunned by Kaori's answer as the girl began to walk past the teacher towards the door. Still not willing to give up, Kurenai placed a hand firmly on Kaori's shoulder. "Don't brush me off so easily girl, I **will** hear you sing again and until then..." she said, pushing something into her student's hands. "Think about my offer would you?" asked Kurenai with a slight pleading tone in her voice.

Kaori looked down in her hands to see a lovely golden eye mask. She glanced at her teacher who was giving her big round puppy dog eyes. In fact, Kurenai had such a look of pleading puppy dog ears were sticking out of her hair and a fluffy brown tail was swishing behind the teacher. Kaori simply stared back at her teacher. **"No...."** she said in such a flat, icy tone that the whole atmosphere became frosty enough to freeze Kurenai. "Besides, even if I did say yes, we have a live witness....." she said bluntly pointing to Hinata who had shrunk into the background forgotten.

Pushing the mask back into her teacher's hands, Kaori walked to the roof door. "With all due respect Kurenai-sensei, we have to get back to the auditions soon," she said before leaving. Hinata looked at Kurenai before bowing politely and running after Kaori.

Kurenai stared after Kaori and looked down at the mask in her hands. _'I will have you be the Mystery Idol Kaori, I promise that!'_ she thought making her way down the stairs.


	8. Memories

**Chapter 8: Memories...**

"Ah, Hina-chin! There you are! Kaori too!" exclaimed Hikari as she saw Kaori and Hinata walking towards her.

Kaori quirked her eyebrow. "Hina-chin?"

Hikari grinned as she playfully patted Hinata's head. "Yep~! I just thought of it on the spot! After all, a shy, cute girl like Hinata needs an adorable name to match so, from now on I dub thee cute girl, Hina-chin~!"

Hinata instantly began to blush and twiddle her fingers, causing Hikari to squeal in delight while Kaori plugged her ears. All the people in the area looked at them with sweat drops hanging of the back of their heads as Hikari grabbed Hinata and happily spun her around in the air like a ragdoll. Poor Hinata helplessly squealed, her eyes becoming spirals as she was starting to get dizzy. Kaori sighed and shook her head. "Ne, Hikari-neesan? Weren't you going to tell us something?..."

Hikari immediately stopped spinning and placed Hinata down, who unwillingly continued spinning on one foot. Hikari tapped her chin as she tried to remember what was she going to say. "GAH! NOW I REMEMBER, HINA-CHIN'S TURN TO AUDITION IS GONNA START REAL SOON!!!!!!! LET'S GO!!!!!! exclaimed Hikari as she grabbed Kaori and poor Hinata by their wrists and ran at top speed towards the Music Hall with the two girls flapping in the wind like flags behind her.

* * *

(In the Music Hall)

Kurenai sat down in her chair and started biting her thumbnail in agitation. _'Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it......'_

Iruka who was sitting next to her edged away inch by inch as he felt the tension from Kurenai growing.

_'Why doesn't she want to sing?!' _Kurenai gripped her pencil tightly. _'I just can't leave her like that! She's too good of a singer to pass up!' _*SNAP* Went her poor pencil as it broke in two, causing Iruka to flinch.

"Ku-kurenai-sensei... is there anything the matter?" asked the elementary school teacher with a forced grin.

**_'BUTT OUT, SCAR FACE!'_** screamed Inner Kurenai. "No, nothing's wrong~!" said Kurenai, beaming brightly.

Just at that moment, Shizune came out on stage. "Helloooo again people to part 2 of the auditions! Now without further ado, let's bring out contestant no.76!"

The audience cheered happily.

Meanwhile, Hinata's face became bright red as she realized that it was her number and stood up, clutching her guitar like her life depended on it. Her friends silently cheered her on as she began to walk down the stairs. She turned one last time to look at Kaori who gave her a smile of encouragement. Hinata smiled and nodded before making her way to the stage. As she stood under the spotlight and stared at the crowd Hinata felt herself go stiff as she adjusted the mike stand in front of her with shaky hands. "M-my name is Hyuuga H-hinata, First year, n-nice to meet you!"

Hinata awkwardly adjusted the guitar strings as she felt everyone staring at her. The poor girl felt frozen stiff with fear. She slowly looked up and searched the audience for a certain face. Suddenly her eyes met Kaori's, who stared at her intently as if conveying a message.

_'Do your best Hinata-chan, just take a deep breath and let it all out...' _they seem to say.

_'Hai!'_ Hinata said in her mind as she took a deep breath. Then, everything went silent as Hinata released her voice.

_**Hinata: **Hateshi no nai sora o_

_ te ni ireru sono hi made  
_

_ tatta hitotsu no yume _

_ doko made mo oikake te....._

_"Yukou....." _sang Hinata in a voice that sweetly and softly echoed in everyone's minds.

The judges mouths all slowly dropped open. Gaining a some confidence, Hinata began to strum her guitar getting everyone's immediate attention. She smiled as she began to continue her song.

_**Hinata: **Miage te mire ba sou taiyou ha  
kyou mo sotto hohoen deru  
konna hi ni hane tooku doko demo  
ton de yukeru sonna kibun  
_

_Mune no oku itsumo nagareru merodi i de  
itsuka sou negai o kanae te_

_Okiniiri no uta o eran dara hajimaru no  
kirakira ni kagayaku suteki episoodo_

_Hateshi no nai sora o te ni ireru sono hi made  
tatta hitotsu no yume doko made mo oikake te..... yukou.....

* * *

_

Hinata opened her eyes she realized the whole hall had gone silent. Everybody was just plain stunned with their mouths hung open. Hinata quickly stood up and bowed before looking at the judges. "Ano...." she began to say.

Suddenly the sounds of clapping was heard from the audience. Everybody turned to see Kaori giving a small smile and applauding loudly. She was quickly followed by Hikari and Cori, then the rest of the girls. It wasn't long before the whole hall was filled with applause for Hinata, even the judges were clapping.

"Bravo!" said Shizune from the corner of the stage. "Judges, what do you think?"

"Outstanding, Hinata-san! I never knew you had such sweet vocals!" exclaimed Iruka who was beaming all over his face.

"I have to say, you really got my attention there," said Kakashi who wagged his pencil at her.

"Lovely, simply lovely Hinata-chan~!" said Kurenai, who looked extremely proud of her student.

"I think you're gonna absolutely shine in this competition!" said Tsunade beaming from ear to ear.

A smile broke out on Hinata's blushing face. "Arigatou Gozaimasu!" she said bowing before leaving the stage, hugging her guitar happily. When Hinata got to her seat, Hikari began to hug her happily.

"Uwaa~! Hina-chin, that was so wonderful!" squealed Hikari, cuddling the already blushing girl.

"Good work, Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Sakura. Ino and Tenten nodded in agreement.

Cori just smiled at the pale eyed girl when she just happened to glance over at Kaori, who had her face bowed down so that her eyes were hidden by her hair. On her sister's face, Cori could see a small smile playing on Kaori's lips. The kind one gets when recalling a happy memory. Cori soften her eyes at her sister._ 'Kaori-neesama, you're really happy aren't you?'_Cori thought in her head.

Cori's perception was right because at that moment Kaori was having a flashback to the time when she was in elementary school.

* * *

**_Kaori's Flashback_**

_Nine year old Kaori stood on a small stage nervously in front of her class with a small microphone stand in front of her head was a banner that said 'CLASS SINGING CONTEST'._

_"Hurry up and sing!" shouted one boy rudely._

_"Don't make this lousy!" shouted another girl._

_"HORA! DON'T TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" yelled a nine year old girl with short red hair tied up in a small ponytail, angrily standing up._

_"Please don't be rude to Kaori-oneesama, please!" exclaimed a flustered girl with green hair tied up in the same fashion and large round glasses, who stood up as well._

_Kaori sighed heavily as the female class teacher told them to sit down. Her eyes traveled to a single red head boy who sat in a chair isolated from the rest of the class. Up until Kaori got up on stage, the boy had kept his eyes to the floor. Now that Kaori stood in front of the class, his eyes traveled upwards to meet hers. Suddenly it felt like it was just the two of them there. The boy gave a shy smile and placed a hand to the side of his mouth. "Gambatte, Riri-chan!" he mouthed._

_Kaori nodded and smiled. At that moment, the teacher pushed a button on a nearby radio and violin music immediately filled the air. Kaori took in a deep breath and began to sing._

_**Kaori:**Yume no tsubomi hiragu  
Mabushii sora wo aogi  
Mune paii hirogaru  
Yasashii kaori..  
_

_ Kikoeru wa koi no rizumu.....  
Kisetsu koe, ai ni kiteme.....  
Daisuki darou, sasaya itara....._

_ Sekai juu ni kikoe chau kana  
Hazuka shikute utsumu miteta_

_ Watashi no te wo tori..._

_"Hayashiri desu...." Kaori sang the last lyric as sweetly as she could._

_When she finished, everybody was looking at her with large teary eyes. Suddenly everyone began clapping loudly. _

_"Kaori-chan! That was beautiful!!!!!" wailed the rude girl from before crying her eyes out. The other rude boy was obviously trying to fight back his tears as he clapped happily._

_Hikari and Cori looked at their sister proudly with tears welling up in their eyes as well but Kaori wasn't looking at them. Instead, her gaze was shifted to the isolated red haired boy who was beaming at her and clapping too. _

_"Arigatou Gozaimasu~!" said Kaori bowing to the crowd. As she bowed she turned her head a little to look at the boy. "Gaa-kun..." she added, moving only her lips so that only the boy could see it._

_**End of Flashback**  
_

_**

* * *

**_

"Kaori....Kaori!" exclaimed Hikari into her sister's ear, making Kaori jump in her seat.

"What?" Kaori hissed, rubbing her ringing ear in annoyance.

Hikari pouted. "Now don't give me that tone, you're the one who managed to daydream through two singers already."

_'I was out that long?' _"So?"said Kaori covering up her thoughts.

"It's Cori's turn, look!" Hikari said excitedly, pointing her finger at the stage, where Cori smiled and signalled for the music to be played.

Immediately, Cori began to shimmy to the music as she placed the microphone to her lips. (Song: Fruits Candy)

**  
** __

**Cori:**TIP TAP koi wa itsudatte Candy  
FURU-TSU no you ni Tasty

GOOD LUCK sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAY  
Awatenaide My Heart

Ameagari no machi e to dekakeyou  
BABURUGAMU to koukishin wo fukuramase  
Mizutamari ni utsutta blue blue sky  
Namida mo kitto  
Kawaku yo jelly bean

Ah PASUTERU no hizashi ni  
Shiawase mo AKUBI shite'ru  
Yukkuri to arukimasho  
Ah Ah Ah Ah

TIP TAP maru de yume miru CANDY  
Hoohareba sugu ni Happy  
GOODBYE totemo U2 (yuutsu) na Monday  
Aseranaide My Dream!

When the music ended, Cori simply beamed and bowed. "Arigato Gozaimasu~!"

Everybody applauded with nearly every guy cheering louder than the girls.

"YAY! CORI-CHAN~!!!!" "CORI-CHAAAAAN~~~~!" were heard from the boys.

* * *

At the judges table, Kurenai just happened to look back at where Kaori was supposed to sit just in time to see her walking towards the exit. _'WHERE IS SHE GOING?!' _she thought in panic as she was planning to approach her again after the auditions. Quickly she pretended to look at her cellphone clock and put on a worried look on her face. "Oh dear..." she said, trying to make herself sound as worried as possible.

Iruka looked at her. "Is there something wrong, Kurenai-san?"

Kurenai looked at Iruka with huge eyes. "I forgot I had made an appointment today at the...um...dentist, and, uh, he's a very busy man so I can't keep him waiting so I gotta run now, bye-bye!" she said quickly before dashing off.

"Ok..." said Iruka in a small voice before turning to tell Tsunade.

* * *

Kurenai burst out of the auditorium panting heavily. _'Where'd she go?'_ she asked herself before turning her head just in time to see Kaori turn a corner. Kurenai quickly ran in that direction at the same time wondering where Kaori was heading to. Poking her head around a corner, Kurenai saw Kaori looking through the door window of a room before testing the door knob and entering. "That's one of the music practice rooms, what's she doing there?" Kurenai said out loud.

"When it comes to music Kaori just can't stay away from it," said a new voice.

Kurenai jumped about a foot in the air in surprise. "Hikari-chan! Cori-chan! Hinata-chan!"

"Nya-hoo!" said Cori care freely while Hinata just smiled sheepishly.

At that moment, the musical strains of a piano was heard floating from the direction of the music practice room. Each note vibrated in the air in a soothing manner. Hinata perked her head. "Hey, isn't this Pachabel's Canon in D major?" she asked, recognizing the melody.

"Sh!" went Hikari and Cori.

The music heard filled Kurenai's head. To the teacher, it sounded enchanting, as if taking away all the troubles that was living in her heart. The two Nekojiwa sisters and Hinata watched as Kurenai walked moved towards the room with a mesmerized looked on her face. She looked through the door's window and saw Kaori sitting at the grand piano in the corner of the room. The girl had an almost serene smile on her face she swayed slightly from side to side to the rhythm of the music. Kurenai leaned on the wall outside the room and closed her eyes, letting herself relax. The other three girls did the same. Unconsciously, Kurenai began tapping her fingers lightly on the wall as if playing a piano herself. The four stayed there quietly, listening to the music till the end. In fact, they were so relaxed, they didn't even realized that the music had stopped.

"Taking a nap?" said a familiar voice sarcastically, surprising the four people.

"Kaori!" they all said in shock as they moved away from the wall.

Kaori narrowed her eyes at them as she stood at the doorway. "Must you follow me everywhere I go?" she asked the group in annoyance.

Kaori's sisters and Hinata could only grin sheepishly at her while Kurenai took a step forward towards Kaori and stared at her. Kaori frowned a little at the teacher. "You know sensei, even if you ask me again, I'm not going to do it."

"But why?!" demanded Kurenai.

"With all due respect, that's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the dorm," said Kaori storming down the hall.

Hikari whistled as she saw her sister walk off. "Wow...what was that about sensei?"

"I'll go after her," offered Hinata as she jogged after Kaori.

Kurenai scowled at the way she was spoken too. "Tell me girls..." she began to say, grabbing Hikari's and Cori's attention. "Why does Kaori-chan despise singing so much?"

Hikari raised her eyebrows at the teacher. "You caught her singing didn't you?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Mm-hmm..." the teacher said nodding. "Is it alright if we talk about this in private? I'll take you to my room."

The two sisters looked at each other."Cool!" they both said.

* * *

"Kaori-chan! Wait up!" called Hinata as she finally managed to catch up with Kaori at the dorm house.

Kaori looked at the girl with her usual stoic face as Hinata held on to Kaori to catch her breath. "What is it Hinata? Are you going to try convince me too?" she asked in annoyance.

Hinata quickly shook her head. "No! It's not that, it's just... why do you hate singing so much?" she asked.

Kaori raised her eyebrows. "Hey, you didn't stutter.." she pointed out bluntly.

"KAORI-CHAN!"

The blue haired girl sighed heavily seeing Hinata's flustered face. Normally, Kaori would simply tell the person off but something about Hinata made her decide against it. "Why do you care so much?" asked Kaori instead. "We barely even know each other."

Hinata hesitated to answer before looking down. "I-i don't know myself, but I guess that.. because you saved me when I was in trouble and I want to help you too..."

Kaori simply narrowed her eyes. "And you think convincing me to participate is going to help?"

Hinata quickly shook her head and her hands in front of her face. "Chigau... I can't force you to do something you don't want to do... I mean.. friends don't do that."

Kaori looked a little surprise at Hinata. "You...consider me your friend?"

Hinata tilted her head at Kaori in confusion. "Y-yes?"

Suddenly, Kaori turned around and ran inside the building. "M-matte!" yelled Hinata as she gave chase.

* * *

Hikari and Cori sat in silence as they looked about Kurenai's room in awe sitting on a pair of really comfy arm chairs. It was pretty large, it even had a balcony where a small garden and water fountain could be seen. There were many shelves and display cases featuring pictures, trophies and certificates from different music competitions.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Kurenai as she appeared carrying a tray with three tall glasses of root beer.

"Ah! Daijobu, arigatou.." both girls said taking a sip from their glasses as soon as Kurenai set them down on the table.

The teacher then sat down in another arm chair and crossed one leg over the other. "So... are you going to tell the story?" she asked.

The two sisters looked at each other before setting their glasses down. "It all happened back when we were in elementary school...." began Hikari. "Back then, Kaori was really shy out of the three of us but she smiled a lot."

A nostalgic smile appeared on both sisters faces. "Yeah, Kaori-oneesama was shy but she was a prodigy.... especially when it came to music...." said Cori.

* * *

**_(Flashback_)**

_Memories of a chibi Kaori playing various instruments from a toddler to a teenager flashed in the girls minds. _

**_Cori: She had a brilliant memory, all she had to do was see or hear the music and she could play it right off the bat. But the times when she truly shone was when she sang...._**

_Hikari smiled as she remembered the times when the three of them were children and Kaori would sing for people._

_**Hikari: She was an amazing singer but she got easily nervous so we had to calm her down a lot. Still, despite her talents, our sister was shy so she didn't make any friends...except for one boy....**_

_Suddenly the image of a small red- headed boy appeared in their heads. They recalled how as kids they watched at a distance as the boy approached a lonesome Kaori sitting on swing by herself with hope in his eyes. _

_**Cori: For some reason, that particular boy was always alone. Everybody he approached would turn him away and refuse to make friends with him. He always alone, sitting in one corner looking incredibly lonely. Even the adults seem to hate and fear him, giving him poisonous looks. Everyone told us to steer clear of him. We were too young to understand so we never asked why.**_

_**Hikari: When he approached Kaori, for the first time ever, we saw Kaori smile more happily than she ever did before. They hit it off right away, always talking and hanging out with each other. He seemed to be like a source of comfort for her. Something about him gave Kaori confidence in her singing. Everytime he was around when she performed, Kaori would sing as if the whole world didn't exist. It was spectacular....**_

_All of a sudden to Kurenai's surprise, the two girls began to look sad and dazed as they began to recall a sad memory. _

_**Cori: They were such good friends...but one day... we heard that the boy broke off their friendship... Kaori took it real hard...  
**_

_**Hikari: We didn't know how bad it was until later that night. Our elementary school was having a performance and Kaori was supposed to be singing a solo for our class choir. When it was time for her to sing, she couldn't... we were so stupid not to realize how torn up she was inside....Kaori just stood there frozen in front of everybody for 3 minutes before running off the stage.**_

_The sisters recalled how shocked Kaori looked on stage. She was totally petrified. They also remembered her running off stage crying.

* * *

_

Kurenai looked at the girls pained expressions with sympathetic eyes.

"Ever since then, Kaori became really introverted, she wouldn't talk nor would she smile. Any trace of presence she had totally vanished...she was nothing more than ghost wherever she was..."Hikari looking down at her hands.

"It took us three years to get her to talk again, but whenever she smiled or laughed... there was no feeling or sincerity. She doesn't even cry. It wasn't long before she took up music again but when she was asked to sing once at a family gathering she simply screamed that she would never do it and ran off.." finished Cori.

Kurenai looked at the two sisters in confusion. "But then..."

Hikari and Cori looked at the teacher. "Yeah, she said all that but we knew she would never give it up. She thinks we don't know, but we are fully aware of the fact that everytime she thinks she's alone she sings her heart out," both girls said.

The music teacher leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. After listening to the story, Kurenai felt that she got a better understanding of Kaori's resentment. _'Back then... when Hinata and I caught her singing, just for one brief moment I knew I saw a horrified look on her face...'_thought Kurenai recollecting the time on the roof.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_Kaori looked at the teacher with narrowed eyes. "I don't give damn about singing in front of others anymore, it brings me nothing but pain. All I want to do is just go through life as it is, no more, no less..." said the girl with her voice laced with bitterness.

* * *

_

Those words echoed for a while in Kurenai's head. The whole room grew silent as Hikari and Cori awkwardly sipped their drinks while Kurenai sat deep in thought.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hinata had managed to catch up to Kaori just before the girl could enter her dorm room. She quickly grabbed the fleeing girl's wrist and hung on tightly.

"LET GO!" yelled Kaori trying her best to reach for the door knob to her room.

"NO!" replied Hinata, stubbornly refusing to release her grip. "Why are you running? You helped me once before , so I'm going to help you!"

Hinata's last words struck Kaori somehow. The blue haired girl stopped struggling and slowly slipped to the floor, bowing her head. It was only then Hinata decided to let go and kneeled on the floor with Kaori. "Gomenasai...it's just that.. it's been so long since someone called me their friend....I was shocked that's all...." Kaori said. From Hinata's point of view, she could see shining drops of tears trickle fall and drop on to the girl's skirt.

"W-wait! P-please don't cry!" said Hinata frantically as she began to pad her hands on her uniform to look for a tissue or a handkerchief. She quickly found her handkerchief and handed it to Kaori, only to find that she was smiling happily despite the tears running down her face. Hinata looked really surprise.

"Gomene, Hinata-chan....you're the first the person to call me friend in seven years...I'm just so happy..."Kaori said, her smile growing wider by the second.

_'Kaori-chan...' _Suddenly, Hinata leaned forward and hugged Kaori, resting the girl's head on her shoulder. _"Daijobu, Kaori-chan...just let it all out..." _whispered Hinata softly.

Kaori's large smile became smaller and smaller as she closed her eyes, until finally for the first time in seven years, Kaori began to cry out loudly like a child, with salty tears streaming down her face non-stop like a broken tap, making Hinata's shoulder very wet. The other girl just sat there as she hugged Kaori tightly with tears beginning to stream down her face as well.

_to be continued......_

* * *

R.F: WAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! I finally finished this chapter after so long!!!!! I hope everybody enjoyed reading it. Don't forget to comment okay?


	9. Kaori's Resolution

**R.F.: Before we start, I disclaim any rights to the characters of Naruto or any of the songs featured in the fanfic.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 9: Kaori's Resolution...  
**_

Kaori and Hinata sat next to each other by the bed inside the Nekojiwa room. Both girls had curled themselves up into a fetal position with an awkward silence in the air. "Boy, do we look terrible..." said Kaori who could barely keep her red eyes open with a tear stained expression on her face. Hinata nodded having the same tear stained expression. After having a good cry in hallway, the two girls decided it'll be best to sit inside the room before somebody sees them.

"You know..." Hinata began to say, causing Kaori to turn her head to look at the girl. "I never really thought you could cry like that so easily, when I first saw you, I had the feeling that you liked to keep your true self masked."

"Oh? What makes you say that?" asked Kaori, pulling her legs in tighter. Something about Hinata interested her greatly and she's not just talking about the eyes. For some reason, Kaori felt comfortable with Hinata, which is unusual for someone who doesn't really trust others.

"Well...to tell you the truth I've actually seen you around before, you always sat by yourself or walked with your sisters, you'd always have this distant expression on your face and quite frankly, you aura is sort of a frightening grayish black..." Hinata's voice began to trail off as Kaori gave her a scary face.

"Oh really? You mean to tell me you can see auras?..."

Hinata sweat dropped a little. "Eh-heh...you could call it a family trait..."

At that moment, whole room began to tremor as the sounds of thundering feet filled the air. _**"KAAAAOOORIIII!" *BANG!* **_went the door as Hikari and Cori slammed it open.

"Hallooo..."said Kaori and Hinata together in unison, still remaining curled up with their eyes red.

"Wow, do you two look awful..." commented Hikari bluntly.

"ONEE-CHAN!" exclaimed an appalled Cori to Hikari before turning to the two. "Thank goodness we finally found you guys!" she said sounding relieved.

"Gomenasai..." answered the two friends again.

Hikari shook her head and smiled. "Come on, it should be Sakura-chan's turn to sing, come on!"

_'Nee-chan...'_ "No, it's fine, I've had enough music for today..." replied Kaori. "You girls go ahead."

The sisters smiled and nodded in understanding as they made their leave from the room. The moment the door closed, Kaori heaved a big sigh and leaned back. There was a small meow as Yue popped her head out from under the pillows. Kaori looked at the kitten, smiling and scratching her ears. "Mystery Idol, huh?..."

* * *

"Cori-chan, Hina-chin, hayakun!"said Hikari as she ran towards the auditorium holding her sister's and Hinata's hands, making them trail behind her like flags.

_"**Kyuun-kyuun~! Kyuun-kyuun**__**~!** Watashi no kare wa PAIROTTO_!," were the lyrics the girls heard through the auditorium doors as they entered quietly just in time to see Sakura on stage as she raised her hand, and began to hand jive while side-stepping to the music.

_**Sakura:**KIRARI hikatte kyuukouka_,  
_GOOtto fukashite kyuujyoushou_,  
_nagaku o ohiku hikokikumode,_  
_ookina HAATO ga kasanete futatsu,_  
_aoi aosora RABUSAIN!_

_I love you, you love me?_  
_dakedo karettara watashi yori_  
_jibun no higokini onetsunano~!_

_"**Kyuun-kyuun~! Kyuun-kyuun~!**__ Watashi no kare wa PAIROTTO~!" _sang Sakura, ending her song with a wink and peace sign by her closed eye while smiling brightly.

"Looks like we made it..." whispered Hinata, as the girls found their original seats amongst the cheering audience just as Sakura was walking back up the stairs.

"Well, it's about time you guys got back! Where were you guys? You totally missed out on me and Tenten!" huffed Ino angrily as the girls sat down.

"Gomene, Ino-chan! Kaori went back to the dorm so suddenly, we just wanted to make sure she got there safe!" apologized Cori over the noise of the crowd.

"Well...whatever!"

* * *

Back at the dorm, Kaori lay down on the bed after changing out of her uniform into a simple black T-shirt and white shorts. Her kitten, Yue, lay asleep on her chest, riding the rise and falling rhythm of her breathing. Hikari's kitten Akane was curled up by Kaori's head while Jubei, Cori's kitten slept on her stomach. Kaori felt at peace listening the loud purring of the kittens while she hummed the tune to the song 'New Future', the one she sung on the roof. A sudden image of a golden eye mask flashed in her mind, causing Kaori to stop her humming. "Mystery Idol...hmm..maybe..."she muttered.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door, waking all the three kittens up. Since no one came in, Kaori deduced it wasn't her sisters and ignored it, hoping the person would go away. Unfortunately, the knocking persisted, much to Kaori's annoyance. Finally, she forced herself to get up and answer the door.

"Yo Kaori-chan!"

"Kurenai-sensei?" went Kaori in surprise before frowning a little. "Why aren't you at the auditions?"

"Never mind about that! Are going to let me in?" asked the teacher.

Kaori felt a little taken a back before nodding and opening the door way for her, leading the way. "Please sit," offered Kaori, gesturing to the bed while she sat on a stool by the kitchenette counter.

Kurenai nodded as she went to sit at the edge of the bed, stroking the kittens who rubbed themselves against her affectionately. Crossing one leg over the other, Kurenai said, "I guess you know why I'm here."

Kaori folded her arms. "The mystery idol , right?"

The teacher nodded once more. "Just to be clear, even if you say no I-"

**"I'll do it."**

"I told you right? I won't..what did you say?"

The girl sighed in annoyance at repeating herself before looking at the floor. "I said I'll give it a shot..I've been thinking...and...I don't want to run away anymore...but let me say this, I will not change my mind about hating to sing!"

"Quit lying would you?" snapped Kurenai, standing up angrily, taking Kaori by surprise. "Who are you trying to kid here? A person who sings when she can is no way a person who hates to sing! Why are you being such a hypocrite?"

Now Kaori was really taken aback by the music teacher's outburst. "Hypocrite?"

"Yes! A Hypocrite! You! I know your story Kaori! Honestly, giving up a your talent because you got dumped by some boy? Pathetic!" shot Kurenai angrily.

"SHUT UP!" cried Kaori pushing Kurenai hard so that she landed on the bed with a bump.

Kurenai looked shocked at the look on Kaori's face as the lights began to flicker for some reason. Tears ran down Kaori's face continuously. "TAKE THAT BACK! GAA-KUN IS **NOT** JUST** SOME BOY!**"

"Gaa-kun?"

"He was more than just a friend to me! He took away my fear of singing! He gave me reason to sing!" cried Kaori before breaking down. "And then he..."she sobbed sinking to her knees. "What did I do?..."

Kurenai's expression softened as she sat up properly and placed a hand on the girl's head. "Daijobu Kaori-chan...but you know, you can't hang on to the pass forever...you love to sing don't you? Isn't that good reason enough?"

Kaori looked up at Kurenai and wiped her eyes. The teacher smiled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the golden eye mask from her pocket and gave it to Kaori. "This is eye-mask has been passed down from the first Mystery Idol to the next. It used to shine beautifully with the radiance and confidence of the music created by each of them. I believe your talent will give this mask back its shine," explained Kurenai.

"When you put this mask on, you will no longer be Nekojiwa Kaori, but the new Mystery Idol...you sing with your heart and you sing because you love to..."

Kaori looked at her teacher and then at the mask. "Singing...because I love to..." she echoed as Kaori wore the eye-mask with an image of a smiling Gaa-kun flashing in her mind. _'Gaa-kun...'_ she thought, closing her eyes and bowing her head as she felt a new feeling welling up inside her, a feeling of resolution.

"Now...open your eyes and tell me your new name, Mystery Idol..." urged Kurenai gently, standing up with the girl.

_"I sing with my heart...I sing because I love to...watashi no namae wa...**Blue Maiden**..."_ said Kaori, her voice sounding different as she raised her head and opened her eyes, revealing them to have turned a brilliant shade of electric blue instead of her usual brown eyes.

Kurenai felt a little startled at seeing the change in Kaori's eye color. "Woah..." was all she could say. _'Her eyes...the mask...there was only one other case that this happened...the First Mystery Idol...'_

Suddenly, Kaori seemed to have snapped out of it as she took off the mask. "Sensei?"

Kurenai quickly shook her head. "I'm fine...you really want to do this, right?"

The girl didn't respond immediately but stared at the mask once more. "Yes...I've said it already didn't I? I'm not running away anymore, I'm doing this as the Mystery Idol, Blue Maiden!" answered Kaori firmly.

A bright sparkle appeared in Kurenai's eyes as a huge smile spread across her face. "Kaori-chan~! THANK YOU SO MUCH~! You can come to me if you have any favors to ask okay? I owe you big time!"

Kaori didn't say anything bu bowed her head to hide a little smile while Kurenai danced about the room happily while holding the Nekojiwa kittens.

* * *

When Hikari and Cori came back from the auditions, it was already late evening.

"Kaori? We're back!" called Hikari as she entered, taking off her shoes. "And guess what? We made it! Sakura and the others too!"

"Kaori-neesama?" called Cori this time, locking the door behind her when she suddenly was shushed by Hikari who pointed at Kaori's sleeping figure on the bed. The two sisters smiled at each other as they walked up to the bed and pulled the covers over their sister. "Oyasumi, Kaori-neesama..."whispered Cori softly when she suddenly glanced at Kaori's sleeping and gave a small gasp.

Hikari tilted her head in confusion at Cori when she excitedly gestured at Kaori's face. Slowly, Hikari leaned over and gasped as well. There on Kaori's face, was a small smile of happiness, one that Hikari and Cori had never seen for years until now. The two sister smiled warmly as they sat by the bed, watching over their sister. Unknown to them, a lovely golden mask was hidden away under Kaori's pillow, gripped tightly by the girl's hand as she slept peacefully.

* * *

**R.F.: Chapter 9 is finally up after a long hiatus! Anticipate the unveiling of Blue Maiden's debut! Fighto! OH!**


	10. Academy Idols Start!

_**Chapter 10: Academy Idols...Start!**_

* * *

_**The story so far...**_

**Kaori has finally agreed to take on the role as the mystery Idol under the alias of Blue Maiden, but can she get over her nerves before her debut? By the way, there would be anime references in this story so try and spot them ok? Oh yeah, feel free to play the music along to the lyrics for a better feel.  
**_**

* * *

**_**R.F.: And we fast forward to the next day...**

**

* * *

**It was art class with Hinata's class and the Nekojiwa Triplets' together. The Hyuuga heiress glanced over from her sketch to look at Kaori. Something seemed different about her. _'Kaori's aura...I can see some shade of pink...something good must have happened...'_ noted Hinata.

Kaori's change did not go unnoticed by her sisters as well. Suddenly, the bell signifying the end of class rang. In a flash, Kaori closed her sketch book and ran out of class before anyone else. Hikari and Cori looked at each other in surprise. Normally, Kaori would have waited for them quietly but for her to go off without waiting was definitely strange. The sisters quickly packed up to go after her only to find that Kaori had disappeared. "Kaori is unexpectedly fast nowadays don't you think, Cori?"

"You can say that again sis..."

...

Meanwhile, Kaori had made her way out of the building and carefully ran to the teacher's dorm making sure she wasn't followed. However, it appears that she had missed one particular person who tailed closely behind her. Hinata poked her head out carefully from behind a tree as she watched Kaori enter the teacher's dorm.

...

Kaori entered the building and was greeted by Kurenai-sensei before they went up to the teacher's room. Hinata snuck in swiftly and quietly, tailing after them with the skill of a ninja. **(R.F.: Tee-hee! :P)**

The moment she saw the two enter the room, Hinata quickly sat outside and was about to press her ear to the door when it suddenly opened, revealing Kaori and Kurenai looking down at her, slightly annoyed. Hinata quickly sat up and smiled sheepishly. "Moh, Hinata-chan...I suppose it would be useful to have another student in on the plan..." sighed Kurenai as she let Hinata enter.

The two girls sat in separate arm chairs across from Kurenai. The woman leaned back and folded her arms. "Well, there's no use delaying it. Hinata-chan, we trust you could keep this secret?"

"Ah! H-hai!"

"Good. If you must know, Kaori-chan has agreed to be the new Mystery Idol a-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!" exclaimed Hinata in the loudest voice that Kurenai and Kaori had ever heard. Hinata whipped her head to Kaori. "Kaori-san! You-"

"SHHHHHHH!" hissed Kaori quickly clamping a hand over the girl's mouth. "A secret, remember?"

"Oh! Sumimasen!"

"Anyway, as you know we can't let anyone else outside of this group know, not even your sisters Kaori," said Kurenai.

Kaori frowned a little. "Why?"

"I get the impression that they're very protective of you Kaori-chan. I predict that if they were let in on the secret, it would be very obvious especially if they hung around close to you," the teacher explained.

Kaori and Hinata nodded in agreement. "What's more, the song for your debut...do you have a particular singer you like Kaori?"

Kaori looked down at her hands. "Actually...I do...since I was a kid I guess one singer I kind of liked is the one called Full Moon..."

"Oh yeah, that song we heard you sing the other day...it was called 'New Future' right? It was first aired as a tribute when Full Moon went on that three year hiatus right?" asked Hinata.

"Aah... I used to listen to her songs a lot when I was a child before I had stopped singing, she had a voice that really resonated deep within my soul, it made me love to sing even more!"

"That is very true, she definitely has soul," agreed Kurenai. "So your song?"

The girl closed her eyes as she thought very hard over the choices. "Well there is one song...it came as her debut song.."

Kurenai and Hinata quickly leaned and listened intently as Kaori expressed her idea for the upcoming performance.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by quickly, as everybody involved in the Academy Idol competition began to prepare for their performances. Kurenai was busy organizing the sound and lights for the stage with the various media club members. Kaori and Hinata practiced together in secret in various secluded places around the school with a couple of close shaves. Hikari and Cori practiced hard too, but it did not stop them from noticing their sister's absences from time to time. Costumes were picked out, Music rooms were constantly booked, there was no doubt that everybody was really anticipating the grand start of the High School Academy Idols.

It wasn't before long, came the actual day itself. Tsunade the superintendent had given the day off for the whole school so that those taking part in the competition could finalize their preparations. It was late afternoon at the time and the girls were killing time in the Girl's Lounge before the actual performance later that evening.

"OOOOH! I AM SOOOO PSYCHED ABOUT THIS!" squealed Ino excitedly as she bounced about the Girl's Dorm Lounge.

"I KNOW RIGHT? RIGHT? RIGHT?" agreed Hikari and Tenten who bounced about with her.

Sakura, Cori chuckled in amusement while Kaori and Hinata shook their heads and smiled. Just then Cori noticed Kaori breathing very hard as the girl clutched her chest. "Are you ok, Onee-sama?"

"Hai, it's just that all of this excitement of you, Hikari-neesama and everyone performing, its making my heart race so fast I'm getting dizzy..." replied Kaori. "I think I'll go up and rest for a while..." she said, getting up and walking out of the room.

Sakura whistled in surprise. "Wow, I never taught Kaori-san would have such a dramatic reaction like tha- Hey? Where's Hinata?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata had successfully slipped out and caught up with Kaori, helping her up to her room. Once there, Kaori collapsed on to the bed. While Hinata locked the door. "Ne, Kaori-san, daijobu?"

"I'm fine Hinata, its been a while since I've had this feeling..." said Kaori, sitting up. "When I was still singing...my nerves would go haywire and I would get trouble breathing...if I don't get myself under control there is no way I can become the Blue Maiden!"

Kaori curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth while breathing slowly. Hinata looked on worriedly. "Well, how did you use to calm yourself?" asked Hinata only to get replied with silence as Kaori buried her face in her knees. This alerted Hinata not to press any further as she sat next to her friend and hugged her. "Daijobu...Kaori-san...daijobu..." she whispered calmly, stroking Kaori's hair gently like how a mother would.

_'Oh Gaa-kun...if only you were here...'_ thought Kaori longingly.

_"Hateshi no nai sora wo...te ni ireru sono hi made," _Hinata began to sing softly as she stroked Kaori's hair, making the girl raise her head a little in surprise._ "Tatta hitotsu no yume, doko made mo oikake te... yukou_..._"_

While Hinata continued to sing, Kaori closed her eyes and listened. It was calm and tranquil, and placed Kaori at peace.

* * *

Finally it was time for the performance. Everyone was required to wear formal clothing that night so the sisters wore matching evening gowns in the colors black, silver and white. Each one of the dresses had a single shoulder strap that hung on their right shoulder. The girls had kept their chokers on and wore three gold bangles on each wrist. Finishing their outfit were small golden stud earring that had the same design as their chokers and gladiator heels. Hikari's hair was tied in a low ponytail while Cori tied her hair into separate ponytails, she also had switched her glasses for contact lenses. Kaori on the other hand had bundled her long blue hair into a bun at the top of her head giving her the look of a classy lady.

On the way to the school's concert hall, Tenten, Ino and Sakura gaped in awe as they circled Kaori like a hawk, making her very uncomfortable. "Woah, Kaori-san...that dress really makes you look mature!" commented Ino. Her dress was a violet spaghetti strap dress with a high slit skirt that revealed a pair of three inch silver heels with ankle straps. Her long blond hair was tied in a side ponytail held in place with a purple rose clip while a silver necklace hung around her neck. A pair of dangling opal earrings completed the outfit.

"No kidding..." agreed Sakura while Tenten nodded. Sakura's dress consisted of a red strapless baby dress with a white and red layered , knee length skirt. A white silk sash was tied around her waist forming a large bow behind her back matching the white ribbon in her hair. She also wore a gold choker around her neck and bracelets on her wrists. White polka dotted red heeled sandals finished the look. Tenten on the other hand had braided her long brown hair with gold ribbons and twirled them up as hair buns at the sides of her head. (You know, like Princess Lea?) She wore a green qipao lined with golden trimmings and had a oriental dragon design snaking up her body and ending at her left shoulder. On her feet were a pair of emerald colored heels.

Hikari tugged at her black dress a little in distaste. "Man! Why does it have to be formal? I hate this dress and its hard to walk in these shoes!"

"Oh sis, I think you really womanly in that dress!" commented Cori cheerfully as she twirled in her own white dress.

Kaori held on tightly to her clutch bag which held the eye mask. Her heart was still beating fast just thinking about singing but was a lot more calmer now thanks to Hinata. Speaking of her, Hinata walked next to Kaori as she patted her shoulder and smiled. Hinata wore a white dress like Cori but it was strapless and had a black belt around her middle. She wore long white satin gloves and an opal pendant along with black heels on her feet. Just then, she saw a familiar person walking ahead of them with a group of guys. She began to blush visibly, which did not go unnoticed by the girls.

Sakura and Ino followed the girl's gaze and grinned cheekily. "Oooh, lookey it's Naruto-kun and the guys, Ino!" pointed out Sakura.

"Let's call them! Hey boys! Wait up!"called Ino despite Hinata's flustered efforts to shush her.

The guys turned just as the girls caught up to them. "Hey, girls! Looking good!" said a blond boy, who Kaori guessed to be Naruto.

Suddenly, Hikari let out a loud gasp of surprise making everyone jump as she jabbed her finger at a boy with red fang markings on his cheeks. "YOU!"

The boy looked at Hikari strangely before doing a double take of his own and jabbing a finger at Hikari. "I don't believe it! Hikari?"

"Kiba?"

It was then Cori and Kaori gave gasps of their own. "It **_is _**Kiba-kun!" they both exclaimed.

"You know each other?" asked Tenten.

"Of course! Our families are very close business partners," explained Cori.

"I'm surprised we never ran into each other this whole time, we have been here for practically a month or two..." stated Kaori bluntly while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah, you haven't met these two yet," exclaimed Ino. "Nekojiwa Triplets, meet Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji!" she introduced gesturing to a spiky pineapple head with a lazy expression on his face wearing a dark green suit and a rather tubby boy in a black suit munching on a bag of potato chips.

"Yo.." "Hey, can we go now? I don't wanna miss the free buffet!"

Hikari perked up when she heard the words 'free buffet'. "Free Food? LET'S GO!" she exclaimed making a quick dash ahead, in heels no less too.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" yelled Choji running after her.

Everyone was left in dust sweat-dropping. "Isn't it ironic saying how she couldn't walk properly in heels?" pointed out Tenten as the group began to walk together with the guys.

"That's Hikari for you..." responded Kiba and Kaori with dead-panned faces while Cori smiled.

* * *

Once the group had entered the building they found the lobby crowded with a lot of people. It didn't take them long to find Hikari and Choji having an eating contest. Everybody in the vicinity stared at the two who had already cleared a quarter of the buffet table. "Let's pretend we don't know them ok?" suggested Kiba as the group moved away from the two.

Suddenly, the lights went out creating confusion for everyone until a chorus of loud obnoxious laughter echoed throughout the room. **"MINNA-SAN~! MAKE WAY BECAUSE THE REAL STARS OF THIS EVENT HAVE ARRIVED! BEAUTIES ROLE CALL!" **

The group's eyes began to twitch when they recognized the voices. "Oh boy..." they all muttered. As if on cue, a spotlight appeared shining as dramatic flute music began to play. Everyone backed away to reveal Tayuya playing dramatic music on her flute. Suddenly she stopped and smiled coyly as she began to twirl her flute between her fingers. **"The Star Flutist of Konoha Academy, Haruno Tayuya!"**

**"The Star Fencer and soon to be Star Idol of Konoha Academy, Tsuchi Kin!"** announced Kin pirouetting into the spot light.

**"And finally there's me, the Star Player of the Volleyball Team, Haruno Karin!"** announced Karin back flipping into the spot light.

**"AND TOGETHER WE ARE, THE BLACK BEAUTIES! OHOHOHOHOHO!" **they all announced together, striking theatrical poses. Needless to say, all three were decked in black dresses. Tayuya wore a simple slip dress with single rose in her hair while Kin wore a long elegant evening gown with a sparkling silver hair band. Karin went extreme and dressed up as a Goth Lolita.

Everybody sweat-dropped heavily although the Black Beauties seemed to be ignorant of this fact. It was then Kaori and Hinata spotted Kurenai beckoning to them so they quickly took the opportunity to slip away. The girls quickly pushed through the crowd after Kurenai until they found themselves in an empty hall way.

* * *

"Girls, this way!" beckoned Kurenai some more leading them to a private secluded room next to the door there was a number pad. Kaori watched carefully as Kurenai dialed in a six-digit number before opening the door, leading to a large spacious room. There, the girls were greeted with an amazing sight. Piled high on many rows on one side of the room were various styles of colored wigs and jewelry. On the other side was a large mirrored door. There was also a very stylish looking make-up table and chair along with many drawers that were labeled with various beauty products. There was even a stylist chair and hair washing booth like the kind one would find in a beauty salon along with a plush sofa.

"Su-sugoi!" exclaimed the two girls in awe.

Kurenai smiled as she closed the door behind them. "Pretty impressive huh? This is the Idol's Salon, all the items you see in here are exclusively for the Mystery Idol's use and of course for anyone who knows your identity."

"Eh! How lucky, Kaori-san!" exclaimed Hinata.

"And that's not all, check out the closet!" said Kurenai, opening the mirrored doors to reveal a magnificent walk-in closet with all kinds of clothes, costumes, hats and shoes.

"Wow, there's even cosplay..." noted Kaori as she picked up a Sailor Moon uniform before putting back.

"E-even these kinds..." said Hinata in embarrassment as she found a pink fluffy lingerie and a black Play-Boy Bunny outfit.

Just then, Kurenai clapped her hands to get the attention of the two girls as a gleam appeared in her eyes. "Well now, without further ado, it's time for us girls to play a little old fashion game of _Dress-Up..._" she said as she began to advance on Kaori.

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder where Kaori went?" asked Hikari out loud, still chewing on a chicken bone while she and Cori searched for their sister. "It's almost time for the show to start..."

"Hikari-chan! Cori-chan!" called Hinata, trotting up to to them.

"Oh! Hina-chin, where've ya been?"

"Ku-kurenai-sensei says we should start preparing back stage right now, and Kaori-san has already made her way to the audience. So we just go ahead okay?" she replied, hurriedly pushing the two towards the backstage area before they could do anything.

Hinata looked over shoulder and tugged on her ear, a signal that was caught by Kurenai on the other side of the room. The teacher tossed her hair in response just as the girls disappeared from sight along with everyone else who began flooding into the concert hall or backstage depending on who was performing or not. It wasn't long before the lobby was cleared of people save for Kurenai. She quickly gave the wall next to her two quick raps before slamming her fist, activating a hidden panel to open revealing Kaori, concealed by the shadows. "Let's go Kaori," said Kurenai, entering through the secret entrance as the panel slid to a close behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hall, the girls were holding each other in an attempt to stop themselves from shivering in nervousness._ "Uwaah! I just took a peek at the audience! There are so many people!"_ whispered Sakura, bouncing up and down a little.

"Don't say that, I'm getting nervous!" pouted Hikari. Suddenly she felt a bop on her head, making her turn around to see Shikamaru.

"If you're gonna get nervous, then why don't you just quit?" stated the boy bluntly.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a contestant too."

"So am I!" butted in Kiba who appeared behind Shikamaru. "Oh yeah, and I heard Shino and the Prince is joining in too!"

"Wow, that's great!" exclaimed Cori, smiling brightly at the boys."I never thought Shino-kun could sing! But, who's the prince?"

"Shino-kun?" asked Hikari in curiosity.

"Aburame Shino-kun, he's in our class, but he doesn't talk much so I'm not surprised you never noticed him, Hikari," explained Sakura.

"And the Prince is a nickname we gave to Hyuuga Neji, he's the Student council Vice-President and Hinata's older cousin. He also happens to be in my class," explained Tenten this time.

Just then, music began playing signifying the beginning of the show. Shizune came dancing on to the stage in a splendid and elegant black cha-cha dress with red trimmings and black heels. She had a red rose tied around her neck with a black satin ribbon, matching the red lipstick she wore.

"HI MINNA! HOW'RE YA DOIN' TONIGHT?"exclaimed Shizune hyping up the crowd, earning loud cheers from all. "After a grueling two days of auditioning, our judges have finally narrowed our contestants to 12 people out of the hundreds! And now to get the ball rolling, we have a special opening performance for you by one of the Academy Idols Judges! Now, singing the hit song, _**Before the Moment**_, heeeeeeere's Yuuhi Kurenai!" announced Shizune causing everyone to scream in excitement as she trotted off the stage, cueing the music.

The stage became dark as the music began to play with colored lights flashing to its rhythm before blacking out as a spotlight simultaneously began to slow shine on Kurenai who wore a small white jacket over a dark red top that revealed her belly and a black leather skirt held up by a brown belt finished with matching knee high boots.

* * *

**_Kurenai: _**_Ai yori fukai omoi, nanatsu no umi de umareta_  
_ Saigo no negai ga donna ni, ookikute mo watashi wa makenai_...

* * *

Colorful lights began flashing everywhere as Kurenai began dancing to the beat while everyone watched and cheered in awe before she began to sing again.

* * *

**_Kurenai: _**_Ubugoe wo ageteru, chiisa na hoshi ni kidzuite_  
_ Ichiban kurai jigoku wa, yoake mae shitteru, deshou? _

_Nanatsu no umi he to hoshikuzu okureba_  
_ Haruka naru tabiji wo, terashidasu michishirube ni kawaru...!

* * *

_

At this point, people were cheering louder as Kurenai really gave it her all.

* * *

**_Kurenai:_**_ Ai yori tsuyoi omoi, watashi wo ugokashite iru_  
_ Kono sora to umi no aosa ga, hitotsu ni naru hoshi no noberu_,

_Watashi wa, watashi no mama no tsuyosa wo shinjiteitai_,  
_ Daijoubu machigatte nai_,  
_ Kimi ni mukau omoi wa honmono_,  
_Bless Starry Tonight...!_

_Ichiban suki dakara, Ichiban no yuuki ni narou_  
_ Tabidatsu asa no seijaku jibun to no ano yakusoku_

_ Oboeteiru deshou, kioku no umi ni wa_  
_ Ima mo mada futari no nukumori mo, egao mo nemutteru...!_

_ Yume no tame ni tatakau subete no inochi wa hikaru_  
_ Kono sora to umi ga kanaderu aoi neiro, hoshi no aria_..

_Watashi ga watashi de ireba, nannimo koware wa shinai_  
_ Seiza no mienai yoru demo chikadzuiteru. Sono toki ga kiteru_  
_ Just Moment in Love_...!

* * *

**Backstage**

"Wow, I had no idea Kurenai-sensei was such a performer!" exclaimed Cori shook to the music along with the other students who couldn't resist dancing as well.

"She's Amazing!" agreed Hikari who danced a bit more openly.

Even Kiba wasn't spared from the dance fever as he danced along to the music. "They don't call her 'The Mistress of Music ' for nothin'!" he exclaimed as he twirled Hikari by one hand.

* * *

**_Kurenai:_**_Ai yori fukai omoi nanatsu no umi de umareta_,  
_ Saigo no negai ga donna ni ookikute mo akiramenai_,  
_ Watashi wa, watashi no mama no tsuyosa wo shinjiteitai_..

_ Daijoubu machigatte nai_,  
_ Kimi ni mukau, omoi wa honmono_...

_ Just Moment in Love_...!

_ Bless Starry Tonight_...!

* * *

_"Bless Starting Tonight...!" _finished Kurenai before raising the microphone above her head while bowing her head low. The concert hall exploded in applause while many students kept chanting Kurenai's name over an over again. Back stage, Hikari and Kiba whooped loudly while Sakura and Ino whistled their loudest, making Tenten and Shikamaru rub their ears from the noise. Hinata of course clapped as she began to feel the adrenaline making her heart race in excitement.

Meanwhile, hidden in the shadows at the very back of the hall out of sight from the audience, Kaori stared in awe at Kurenai's charisma that had everyone to their feet. Kaori felt her own beating heart and breathed slowly, trying to keep calm. Kurenai looked up, easily pin pointing where she had told Kaori to hide until it was time and caught her eyes, sending the girl a message with her own. _'This is what its like to move a crowd Kaori, just let yourself go and sing!' _

Kaori received Kurenai's message loud and clear as she felt her nerves settle down as she watched the teacher step down into the panel of judges.

Suddenly a screen came scrolling down showing 12 pictures of all the contestants save for Kaori's. Shizune walked back on to the stage and began to address the crowd.

_"Thank you Kurenai-sensei! Now, before we start the real competition, let me explain to you the importance of this screen. What you see here are pictures of our contestants. With the exception of our Mystery Idol, who traditionally goes last, all the contestants will be randomly selected until we're down to our last two contestants! After each performance, our judges will place their scores based on performance, song, and showmanship, which will be shown on the screen. This will be followed by brief comments from our judges. Finally, after everyone's performance, the final scores will be determined from the votes sent in from you all by pressing the number pad remote found under your seats. And now without further ado, let's start scrambling!" _exclaimed Shizune pressing a red button on a small remote.

The pictures instantly began flashing momentarily one by one in quick succession until finally slowing down and stopping at a picture of Sakura, her name flashing in bright pink sparkly words underneath it, followed by the song the title of the song, _**Seikan Hikou.**_

"_And our first is revealed to be Haruno Sakura-chan singing **Seikan Hikou** by Nakajima Megumi!" _announced Shizune, getting the crowd excited once more as she made her leave.

* * *

Sakura swallowed hard while her friends patted her on the back. "Good Luck, Sakura-chan!" they all said just as the lights began to dim slightly. Sakura smiled and nodded making her way to center stage faced her back to the crowd and snapping her fingers. Suddenly the bouncy music of the song began to play along with colorful flashing lights as Sakura immediately turned around and began the dance for the song.

_**Sakura: **(Doo-doo, doo-doo-doo yeah~)**X2****  
**_

_Suimen ga yuragu_  
_ Kaze no wa ga hirogaru_,  
_ Fureatta yubisaki no_  
_ Aoi duryuu_!

_ Mitsumeau dake de_  
_ Kodoku na kasokudo ga_,  
_ Isshun ni kudakechiru_  
_ Anata ga suki yo_!

_ Toumei na shinju no you ni_  
_ Chuu ni uku namida_,  
_ Higeki datte kamawanai_  
_ Anata to ikitai_!

_ Kira!_ (winks with a cute pose)

_Ryuusei ni matagatte_,  
_ Anata ni kyuukouka ah ah_..

_Noukon no hoshizora ni_  
_ Watashi-tachi hanabi mitai_  
_ Kokoro ga hikari no, ya o hanatsu_!

* * *

In the meantime, those who were familiar with the song and dance were having the time of their lives mimicking Sakura's movements. Many students sweat dropped seeing Gai, Rock Lee and Anko doing the dance on the sidelines oblivious to the stares they were getting while Hikari backstage amazingly still had energy to dance despite having danced earlier throughout Kurenai's song.

The judges also appeared to be enjoying themselves as well.

"Hah! I love this song!" exclaimed Tsunade, hand jiving throughout the whole song while Kakashi bopped his head although still reading his book. Iruka's hands and feet were tapping to the rhythm along with Kurenai as well.

* * *

_**Sakura: **Kaiwa nado nashi ni_,  
_ Uchigawa ni mogutte_  
_ Kangae ga yomitoreru_  
_ Fushigi na yoru_..

_ Anata no na jumon mitai ni_  
_ Mugen no ripiito_,  
_ Nikurashikute te no kou ni_  
_ Tsume o tatete miru_!

_ Kira!_ (winks and poses again)

_Karada goto sukitoori_  
_ E no you ni tadayou ooh ooh_..

_Keshitsubu no inochi de mo_,  
_ Watashi-tachi matataiteru_,  
_ Tamashii ni ginga nadareteku_..

_ Ryuusei ni matagatte_,  
_ Anata wa kyuujoushou oh oh_..

_Noukon no hoshizora ni_,  
_ Watashi-tachi hanabi mitai_,  
_ Kokoro ga hikari no ya o hanatsu_..!

_ Keshitsubu no inochi de mo_  
_ Watashi-tachi matataiteru_  
_ Tamashii ni ginga nadareteku_..

* * *

_"Tamashii ni ginga nadareteku...!" _finished Sakura raising her right hand to the spotlight before ending her performance with rhythmic side-stepping and a brief hand jive before striking her final pose, getting the crowd screaming loudly in cheer as Sakura waved.

"SAKURA-SAN, DAISUKI DA YO!" she heard Rock Lee yell from the side lines much to her embarrassment.

_"What a way to pick up on the energy, Sakura-chan!"_ cheered Shizune appearing by her side. "Now lets see what the judges have to say! Tsunade-sama, if you please?"

Tsunade beamed as she picked up her mike. "What can I say Sakura-chan, you really know how to get crowd going with a fun song like that! I can't wait to see what you've got in the later rounds!" she exclaimed passing it on to Kakashi, who only briefly looked up from his book.

"I have to admit, it was pretty enjoyable to hear," agreed Kakashi before returning to his book and passing the mike to Kurenai. "But it's not really my kind of song, sorry!" he added, getting a few boos from the crowd.

"Indeed Kakashi, I could definitely feel the fun of the song based on how your performance had everyone dancing, especially those three back there!" she said gesturing to Gai, Lee and Anko who grinned and gave peace signs when the spotlight shone on them briefly, earning a few laughs. "But you should watch your breathing, it's very easy to tire out while singing and dancing."

Now it was Iruka's turn. "Sakura-chan, I remember you used to be very shy as a child. You don't how happy I am seeing you shine on the stage right now!" he said making Sakura's face glow with happiness.

The crowed cheered some more in agreement as Shizune began to quiet the crowd by waving her hand. "Thank you judges, now lets see your scores Sakura-chan!" Shizune suggested as she and Sakura turned to the screen, where Sakura's picture was being projected next to a scoring board.

* * *

**_Haruno Sakura_**

**_Performance: (Tsunade) 90/100, (Kakashi) 85/100, (Kurenai) 85/ 100, (Iruka) 95/100 _**

**_Total: 355 pts  
_**

**_Song: (T) 95/100, (Ka) 75/100, (Ku) 95/100, (I) 85/100_**

**_Total: 350 pts  
_**

**_Showmanship: (T) 95/100, (Ka) 90/100 ,(Ku) 97/100, (I) 100/100_**

**_Total: 382 pts_**

**_Overall: 1087 pts

* * *

_** Sakura gasped happily upon seeing her high score followed by cheers from the crowd.

"Woah! And Sakura receives an amazing high score on her first performance! Congratulations!" cheered Shizune bouncing up and down with Sakura.

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!" said Sakura happily, before bowing and making her exit to back stage where she was greeted by her friends hugged and bounced with her in excitement.

"Sakura-chan, your amazing!" exclaimed Tenten while Ino tossed her hair.

"Hmph, whatever! I bet I'll get an even better score, Bill-board Brow!"

"Whatever you say, Ino-Pig!" replied Sakura cheerfully, who was too ecstatic to get angry.

* * *

"Movin' on!" announced Shizune pressing the button once more.

Now that Sakura had performed, her picture was blacked out with 11 faces remaining as they began to shuffle randomly before slowing down, this time stopping at the bored face of Shikamaru, his name flashed in dark green with the song title _**Shinkokyuu.**_

"And it's Nara Shikamaru singing _**Shinkokyuu**_ everybody!"

The real Shikamaru cracked his neck. "Well, let's get this over with..." he said walking out as the crowd began to cheer.

Shikamaru walked to center stage towards a microphone, he smoothly undid his neck tie and tossed it towards the crowd where it was quickly swallowed up by the grabbing hands of fangirls.

****_"Sonzai to shinkokyuu no genjitsu o mae ni_,_ idomou to suru shisen wa__...Machigai mo tomadoi mo zenbu yakitsukeru__, isshun no renzoku no naka de!" _sang Shikamaru as he grabbed the mike and the stand together as soon as he tossed his tie. It was only when he finished singing the first line, the music began to play, prompting everyone to scream and cheer loudly.

* * *

Hikari's and Cori's jaw dropped open in shock. In just two seconds they had just witnessed a totally dull guy turn into a rock and roll heart throb before their eyes.

"Oh wow...is that really Shikamaru-kun?..." gasped Cori not taking her eyes of him.

"He is unexpectedly charismatic out there..." added Hikari who was still just as shocked.

"That's Shikamaru for ya'..." said Ino smiling as Shikamaru began to sing again.

* * *

**_Shikamaru:_**

Ikutsumo no, yakusoku no, sono ue ni tatte wa,  
Kamishimeru ano hi koboreochita kotoba,  
Komerareta omoi wa chikai no you de,  
Kuchi ni sureba ima to hajimari o tsunagu...

Yume de wa nakute...!  
Esoragoto no sekai demo nai basho de sa...!

Sonzai to shinkokyuu no genjitsu o mae ni,  
Idomou to suru shisen wa!

Machigai mo tomadoi mo zenbu yakitsukete,  
sono zutto saki o toraeru...  
Isshun no renzoku no naka de...!

* * *

Shikamaru was really letting himself loose performing, it was like he was in a trance, lost in the euphoria of singing, the loud music and the cheering of the crowd. Kaori who watched from her secret hiding place could feel it, Shikamaru's power to draw the crowd in. It was like a drug for her...she could feel her mind fading, and all she could hear was the sound of the him singing, the sight of his minute but rhythmic movements, and finally the feeling of his charisma as it washes over the crowd who cheered and cheered, craving for more like hungry animals...


End file.
